


Dual Light.

by Eeuki



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Thomas and Guy belong to an advance alien race, both are hand picked and prepared for a very special mission across the stars. Rated M for later chapters. Adittional wranings: Cultural mindfuck, second language writer, Interstella 5555 and Daftlove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1: The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one when my faculty flooded and got stranded on the second floor.  
> Since this is an Alter Universe, I felt a prologue is necessary in order for everyone to understand how this universe works before introducing our main characters. Also, I had to change their last names because they are suppoused to belong to a different culture, keeping their names I think is enough to know who is who.
> 
> Edit: This story mayor no longer be updated. Although it was fun to create it. It is way too time consumming for the little interest it got. Sorry all.

Prologue.

The Local Bubble, a galactic region conformed by around fifty stars, each one contained its own complex system of planets, some of them blessed with life, something that takes millions of years for a planet to achieve.  
Most of the life forms were still primitive, even though some of them had already reached the sentient stage of evolution, their technology and social status were still a big obstacle for those races to reach the stars anytime soon.  
However, one particular race was watching over all of them, it all began as the typical exploring the unknown adventure, now they were in charge to ensure the survival of all planets with life forms in it.

The Stellians.

They were natives from the planet Quintri, located at the Antares system.

Their appearance was humanoid looking, with some shells on parts of their bodies that made them look like they were wearing some kind of light armor, such shell had a quite some generic variations, but the most common texture was turtle-like. Their skin color range went from pitch black to pure white. Their body complexion was very variable, tall, short, skinny, bulky, chubby etc. They were genderless among their society, still some Stellians had enough physical features to be considered male or female gendered under human standards. Despite being genderless they relied on sexual reproduction, an arduous process that might have driven the race to extinction if they didn’t have become sentient.

Aside of the characteristic intelligence of all sentient being, Stellians’ electrical brain pulses were much more intense than any other known race, with proper training, they were able to control external technology hooked on their bodies as if it was another part of theirs, it wasn’t strange to see adults with helmets to improve their daily performance, youngsters loved to wear body features such as tails and ears from different styles according to the current fashion, there were also wings available for those who went to a flight school.

Although the race was stable with both nature and their very own society, they had one little problem. The world was grey for a Stellian’s eye; they weren’t able to see the full color spectrum a human was used to, it was all thanks to their blue sun that sent a different kind of lighting to Quintri. Their sun didn’t enable them to see colors properly.

With no colorful stimulation, Stellians were naturally scientific geniuses and hard to distract, but monotone and not very creative-friendly.

Those who managed to see a little bit more spectrum were open minded, and stimulated their brain’s hidden blessings to achieve greater things in life.

And so their story begins.

0-0-0-0-0-0  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
0-0-0-0-0-0

The dark room was enlighten by the soft shine of a table showing a hologram, the hologram was a blue sphere, it was a tagged planet known for being the only one on that system to host life forms.

“I’m sure those two can handle it” A soft voiced emerged from one of the Stellians looking at the hologram, the alien’s face features were smooth and feminine for human standards, she was pure white with light blue color on her armor, she was wearing a silver cape that covered most of her body features just like the rest of the council.

“Are you sure? They are still very young” A masculine voiced Stellian called, this one had yellow optics contrasting with pitch black motorcycle looking helmet with orange frames.

“Young as the race that lives here and their blessings make them even more compatible to this race” The one with the soft voice responded.

“Blessings? All I know is that they don’t even know each other, how do you know they are suitable mates?” The Stellian with the black helmet asked again.

“Motherboard has never failed us Rem, you should stop questioning xem so much” A third Stellian called, this one had an avocado mask covering the bottom of his face, his eyes were orange and his armor was a mixture of brown tones. *xem (him/her)

“It’s ok Barmek” Motherboard spoke “I’ll take care of that, don’t worry”

Rem crossed his arms “Well you better start now, for every minute wasted this planet has less odds of survival”

Motherboard nodded “I’ll start right away”

0-0-0-0-

The clicking sound of a beat was filling a small room with peace and harmony, a Stellian was ambitiously putting the gemnotes together looking for that unique composition that will leave another mark on his road to success.

He had each note perfectly placed on the levitating stave; it was all matter of fact to trigger the note using the intensity of his jolts of energy. Like a kid throwing a small piece of paper, he placed his middle finger under the thumb, then he pulled the middle one out to create the jolt of energy and launch it to the floating notes at the same time, the impact between the jolt and the note triggered the wonderful sound.

The performer was young for the race’s standards; about a hundred years old, his height was about the one of and adult human male, but still very short at the eye of a full adult Stellian. He was wearing black leather jacket, jeans and silver shoes, his gloves were also black and leathered, but had silver ornaments on the dorsal part, perfectly matching his silver helmet with a dark visor showing up red looking optics. It was unusual to see a young Stellian wearing a helmet, but his obsession for perfectionism on his composing demanded such hardware.

Motherboard stealthily entered in to the room and watched him perform; he was getting really good at it.

“Thomas…” She called in a whisper.

The called one winded and shivered in surprise, causing his composition to miss the key jolt and make and awful sound, then all the acoustic stones suddenly fell to the floor.

“Oh… I’m sorry little jolt, I didn’t mean to scare you” She apologized.

Thomas looked up. Motherboard was significantly taller; nearly doubled his size ‘No problem’ He flashed in red pixels across his black visor. He proceeded to manually pick up the stones, he was mentally exhausted for all the practicing, he doubted he would be able to lift the notes and put them back to the case.

He felt how two pastel colored ribbons tenderly wrapped him and pulled him back “Let me help you” She offered, her bodysuit had ribbon extension on the back and used them as extra arms, she proceeded to put the notes to their place.

‘Thank you’ Thomas flashed as he stroked his helmet against the soft ribbons holding him.

The white Stellian kneel at his size “Today is going to be very special”

Thomas flashed a question mark on his visor ‘Really?’ he streamed seconds later.

Motherboard nodded “Since you came here I noticed you have some talent I would like you to put in good use, but first, I need you to build your bond”

Thomas looked aside and shrugged a bit, he was very educated with others when Motherboard needed his company for certain events, but he wasn’t very open to establish a deeper relation to someone who wasn’t her.

“There’s a Stellian I would like you to meet” She confirmed Thomas’ suspicion “I starter to watching over xem almost at the same time I found you, both of you have a lot in common and…” She stopped talking after looking at Thomas’ expression.

The silver Stellian was notably upset, Motherboard had another Stellian under her care all this time? No wonder why she was so busy sometimes, she was not only the one in charge of the science division of their society, she also had not one, but two adoptive offspring…

“Hey…xe is not like you” Motherboard called softly “Xyr bloodline requested my assistance for xyr education, but…” She gently hugged the smaller Stellian “You are still my only star child” *xe (she/he) , *xyr (his/her)

The other one narrowed happily; it was his only close gesture to a human smile under that helmet, he then hugged Motherboard back.

“Now, are you ready?” The adult Stellian asked.

Thomas nodded ‘Ready’ He streamed on his visor.

 

The silver one followed his mentor until they reached another small residence area inside the space station; Thomas had never been there before, he didn’t wander much inside his mother’s work place, he preferred to stay still and practice what he was good at, music.

“Wait here” She called.

Thomas leaned against the wall next to a door, minutes later he saw her coming back with another fellow.

“Thomas, xe’s Guillaume Manuel. Manuel, Thomas”

Both stared at each other in silent for the very first time.

Manuel was shorter than him and had a black faced helmet with golden frames… that was pretty much it, both were wearing the same clothes, Stellians weren’t precisely fashion cloth-wise.

Motherboard proceeded to open the door for them to enter. “You’ll hang out in this apartment of the station for a while, I’ve moved all you things here. Thomas, you can find your stuff at the left room, and Manuel, yours are in the room at the right.”

Both young Stellians nodded again in silent.

“Very well, I’ll let you to be…And Thomas”. Motherboard called.

Thomas gasped as he felt being tickled by his mother’s ribbons “Chill out, you are tense. See you later little jolts” She said before retiring.

Once alone, the Stellians were in front of each other staring like a cat and it’s owner. They simply didn’t know what to do; Thomas was very polite and helpful during formal parties but he wasn’t very social, all he did was to simply fulfill what society expected from a member of the Animus bloodline, nothing deeper. Manuel didn’t show any kind of will to interact either; he was staying still like a lamp post just like him.

But then something odd got in to Thomas’ head; maybe Manuel was copying his body language, he tested with a slight wrist movement, there! Guy moved his wrist as well, the taller Stellian then tried a more notorious move by bending his body from one side to another in a slow rock, his suspicion was true, Manuel was making the rock too, after a few seconds the silver one stopped and so the golden one.

Thomas felt annoyed; imitation wasn’t a very smart move from Guy, direct imitating meant instant submission and general low self-confidence. Thomas decided to try something else in order to break the mirror in front of him, he raised his palm at the height of his chest, Manuel did the same in response, Thomas then pushed his palm forward, thanks to Manuel’s mirroring both palms were joining together in a touch.

Then something interested happened, as soon as both hands became in contact, the golden one flashed a pair of green winded optics and immediately pulled his hand away, he then stepped back and made his insecure looking optics fade away on that black visor.

Thomas let go a couple clicks out from his vocals as a chuckle, he then proceeded to reveal his red optics to the smaller Stellian, followed by a head title and a happy narrow.

After the taller one’s gesture, Guy became more confident; he relaxed his tensed body and proceeded to flash his green optics again.

Thomas approached with curiosity and walked around Manuel, the smaller one was simply moving his head from one side to another trying to follow the other Stellian.

After a couple of rounds, Thomas stood up in front of him again ‘Hello’ He flashed on his visor silently.

Manuel pictured a waving hand on his visor and then his optics reappeared, he gave another insecure look before getting closer to Thomas, he wanted to know with who he was going to work with , sure it was Motheboard infamous adoptive child, but he wanted to see underneath the helmet. But Manuel couldn’t touch him… Thomas was far more important him, or least that what Guy thought.

The smaller one kneel as a knight in front of his king and removed his helmet, Manuel was opaque white with yellow texture on his armor-looking shell; his armor texture looked like an albino constrictor’s skin.

Thomas remained neutral to the revelation, wander around helmetless didn’t have any social repercussions, but taking them off in front of someone else meant self-confidence and a trust offer, the total opposite from a few minutes ago, that was something Thomas found really odd. He proceeded to make the other one stand up before removing his own helmet; he was gray, not enough shine to catalogue him as his helmet color, the color of his armor’s texture however, made Guy wonder, they were pure white, that couldn’t be possible unless all the rumors were true…

“What’s the matter?” Thomas finally spoke by his own.

“…Your bloodline marks doesn’t match Motherboards’, you are defiantly not xyr offspring” Manuel concluded.

“No… I’m not.” Thomas responded, “I’m…” He then put his helmet back on. ‘Adopted’ He stated with a flash.

Guy broken eye contact and put his helmet back on “No wonder why you are so, you know, people speak about, hum well, that you are not legitimate, I mean! I-I-I don’t mean to offend but… I should shut up…”

‘Don’t worry’ He flashed on his visor “You are from the Castus bloodline aren’t you? Only they wear golden frames” Thomas guessed.

Manuel winded and blinked in surprise “Yes I am…Y-you know my bloodline?” 

“Of course I do, some of your line run a jewelry shop at the town square”

Manuel nodded and stepped back, his line had good renown but it was nothing compared to Thomas’ -True bloodline or not- although Guy had Motherboard’s recognition, he never thought another member of the line knew about his existence.

Guy made an Asian-style reverence “I feel so honored to work and have the recognition of another Animus bloodline member”

Thomas raised his palms at the height of his shoulders “Wow Manuel, no need to be so formal here”

“How I won’t be? Despite the circumstances, you are still Motherboard’s son, seems you are not aware of what that means, I… I feel so… so…”

Thomas made a gentle gesture to cut Manuel’s babble “I’m not a god or a prince Manuel; I’m still a Stellian, just like everyone else…”

“But…”

Thomas put a digit on Guy’s front frame “We can discuss about my bloodline history later, but for now…Want to hang out?” He invited.

Guy looked aside “To do what?”

Thomas then part away from Manuel and went to his room, Guy followed with curiosity, he watched how the silver Stellian dragged away a box under his bed and open it to reveal it’s valuable content.

Thomas took one of the gems out of the box and hand it over to Guy “To look for some of these”

Manuel observed in shock what he had on his hands “A… a gemnote…”

Thomas nodded “Have you ever used one?”

Guy kept gazing at the jewel “Yes but, only for super special occasions, they are very rare and expensive…” He then put the jewel back on the box.

“Rare yes, expensive nah” Thomas said with enthusiasm.

“What do you mean?” Guy asked while looking around the room filled with Thomas’ fancy possessions.

“I look for them and the fields and polish them myself, all my notes are unique, unlike the ones they sell with the same pre-establish polish” Guy heard from Thomas as he kept looking around.

Guy picked up a fancy ornamented crystal snowball and shook it “That sounds like… a lot of time invested” He commented while looking at the dust of the crystal ball floating around within.

Thomas sat on the bed and put the box on his legs “Is what I do; I make unique melodies from my very own perspective of how the sound is right” He responded.

Manuel put the crystal ball back to its place and looked back at Thomas “So you are musician?”

Thomas looked up to the roof “Well you can say that, but I’m still too shy to show my work on public… how about you?”

Guy broke eye contact, how to tell Thomas his musical experience didn’t go beyond just some vocalization? His gemnotes were so limited that all his songs pretty much sounded the same, he couldn’t tell him the truth. He didn’t want to look like fool. “I… guess I am too, but I can’t do what you do…”

Thomas looked at him curiously, must be his limited experience using gemnotes, but nothing he couldn’t change in a few days.

“Well…” He said while putting the box a side, then he picked a brown backpack and worn it across his chest.

“Everybody can go to the fields to do some gem hunting, and that’s where we are going…well if you want to go with me of course, you can keep the gems we find, we will be working together after all. Want to go?” Thomas invited again.

Guy flashed a slight blush on his visor “S-sure…”

A couple of minutes later they were walking down the city on their road to the mining fields.

Manuel felt intimated, everywhere they turn Thomas was formally greeted by everyone. He didn’t need to be a musician, he was a celebrity already…

“Animus Thomas” Guy called “Would it be so insolent of me if I-“

“Please Manuel, just call me Thomas or just Thom” Thomas interrupted “We will be together from now on; don’t be afraid to speak up, what you think matters to me”

Guy narrowed shamefully, an Animus interested on his opinions? Was this… No! He had to put his feet on the ground; Thomas might be friendly and all that, but their society levels were still very marked, Guy couldn’t act freely even if the other one requested so, if anything disturbs Thomas’ comfort that could be his death sentence! Ok no, maybe Guy was taking things into the extreme.

“You know” Thomas broke the silence “I’ll understand if my company isn’t enjoyable, I’m doing all I can to try to be nice… But I’m not very social…” He confessed.

Guy widened “What? No no! I mean, you are very nice…I really appreciate it…” He cleaned his throat and organized his thoughts as fast as he could “What I’m trying to say is that I’m the one whose company isn’t enjoyable…”

Thomas chucked “What? You are the most interesting person I have met so far…”

Manuel blinked in surprise “Really?”

“Of course, Motherboard told me we had a lot in common, xe never lies” Thomas said pretty confident.

The smaller Stellian let the other one go ahead so he wouldn’t notice his blushing “X-xe really said that?” He asked pretty stunned.

“Well yes, Motherboard will never introduce me someone who hasn’t meet xyr expectations, so if xe trusts you, so am I”

Guy’s mind got filled with worries; he just hoped they weren’t making him bite than he could chew, if he failed his entire dreams could be instantly crushed, not to mention it could seriously hurt is family renown, his entire line could even end because of his fault. “What if I fail?!” He finally asked in a worry.

“You won’t” Thomas responded calmly, he then stopped walking “Look, we are here” He announced.

The fields were rocky and harsh looking; Quintri wasn’t precisely a green and planet, all his flora was mostly blue while the crystal clear oceans reflected the darkness of the black seafloor, their sun was blue too, it reflected very little light that people usually refer to their sun as a moon, even though it was ‘day time’ it always looked like night anyway, the only difference between day and night was if there was blue dot somewhere in the sky or not.

Guy gazed at the deserted looking field “What now?”

Thomas open his backpack and wore a second glove on his right hand.

‘Search’ Guy read across Thomas’ visor.

Manuel looked curiously, he had heard about the famous treasure hunter gloves but never had the chance to used one “Humm…Can I use it?”

“Uh sure…” Thomas took it off and handed it over to Guy “If you get close to a gem, the glove with drag you closer to it”

Manuel walked around until his right hand suddenly was dragged forward, he follow the pulling until his hand was being pulled down to the ground “I think I found one…”

“Clench your fist and pull them up, maybe you’ll need your own brainwaves to power up the glove in case they are very deep. We can always dig too, but I don’t feel like getting dirty today” Thomas muttered at the end.

Guy powered the glove at the point a slight golden glow emerged around it, in just a few seconds about six gems were lifted. “Hey… this isn’t as difficult as I thought” He then lose a bit of balance and hanged on Thomas shoulders “But a bit exhausting too”

“Yeah, you can use this like some sort of brainwave training; but for now leave the deep gems to me, I don’t want you to faith in the middle of nowhere”

Manuel nodded “Got it”

They hunted the jewels until blue-sunset, Thomas backpack was half way full and it was starting to get heavy.

“Maybe we should head back, I’m getting hungry…” Thomas commented.

Guy noticed the strange noises coming from his stomach “Me too…”

Both nodded to each other and returned to the space station. Thomas had a common house Motherboard shared with him along with her mate. But his adoptive mother literally lived inside her workplace and Thomas couldn’t stand being alone for much time, being orphan during his early days was enough loneliness for him. Thomas didn’t hang out with Motherboard’s mate at all; let’s say he wasn’t very pleased by the idea of adopting him in the first place.

Manuel in the other hand was in a tightrope, he couldn’t go back with his family unless he had something to prove he improved his family renown, not that his family was going to slide his throat if he did came back with nothing. But he knew the high expectations they had on him, he couldn’t disappoint his family. He was comfortable as long his family knew where he was staying, but not even he was sure when he was going to come back. 

Manuel was so lost in thought that he gently hit his helmet against Thomas’ back, he didn’t even noticed when the other one stopped walking “Sorry…”

Thomas dragged him closer “No problem”

They entered in to the facility to encounter researchers from all divisions coming and going, some even were even carrying samples from life forms from different planets.

“Oh! There you are” They heard the voice of Motherboard “I have been looking for you”

Manuel winded, it was true! He was under her care; he must always ask for permission first before going somewhere “Director Motherboard! I’m so sorry for m-“

“We went out for some gemnotes” Thomas interrupted without formality.

The Director titled her head and smiled “I see, how was your hunt?”

“Great!” Thomas unclipped his back and showed off the gems “We still have to evaluate which ones are exactly gemnotes, but still pretty cool uh?”

“Most defiantly my jolt, just remember you have rehearsal this evening” Motherboard gazed at Manuel “Do you think you’ll be available to make him company Manuel?”

Guy happily narrowed “Of course!” He cleaned his throat cutting off his excitement “I mean, it will be an honor to assist your son” Said formally.

The Director smiled “I see you are getting along nicely”

Thomas hugged Guy “We sure are”

“Very nice, at this point you’ll be ready f-“

“Director Motherboard!” A Scientist called.

“Yes?” She asked with concern.

“A new specimen has arrived” The scientist announced.

“Anything unusual on this one?” She asked.

“Yes, preliminary report suggest is a premature born, it’s odds of survival seem minimal and we don’t have enough resources to go for another one” The white cloaked guy reported.

“Oh my, I’ll look in to it right away” She then looked back at the duo “Sorry my jolts, duty calls”

Thomas nodded “No problem, we will go for something to eat at the cafeteria and be on our apartment until my rehearsal”

Motherboard nodded and leaved.

“You don’t have to talk to xem like that” Thomas commented while heading to the cafeteria.

“What?” Guy asked.

“Your formality” Thomas pointed.

“Maybe you don’t need to, but I must” Guy responded.

“Come on, xe trusts you… a lot…”

Guy looked at him pretty confused “What do you mean?”

Thomas rolled his optics “Do I have to say it again? Guy don’t worry, everything will work fine between us, I’m sure of it. You and I are meant for something big, I can feel it”

Manuel remained silent. Suddenly Thomas grabbed his arms and push him back harshly.

“Fall back!” Thomas gasped.

Guy was about to argue but instantly noticed how a heavily armored Stellian crossed his sight with Thomas. This one was even taller than Motheboard, his optics glared at Thomas with such white shine that even affected the glared one’s optics by turning them white too.

The armored one let go a ‘gentle’ brainwave that pushed Thomas back, causing him to fall back to Guy and both hit the floor. After the eye contact was broken, the armored Stellian continued his way.

Manuel sat down “Who was xem?” He asked in confusion.

Thomas gazed at the floor “Rem…” He whispered.

“Rem… like… “ Guy gulped “Rem Victus?! The one in charge of the Stellian army division?! “ Guy looked at both sides to make sure he was no longer around “…What is xe doing in the space station?”

Thomas nodded in fear and slurped “Xe’s also Motherboard’s mate…”

Manuel winded. “Hold on a second… You are not only Motherboard’s….BUT REM’S SON TOO?!”

Thomas put his hand allover Guy’s helmet in an attempt to shut him up “Keep it low!”

“Oh… sorry” Guy apologized.

“I don’t hang with xem at all, and… as you can see, xe doesn’t like me much” Thomas whispered, his voice was still cracked due the shocking encounter.

Guy put a hand on Thomas shoulder “Are you ok Thomas?”

Thomas nodded “Let’s just… get something to eat and head back home…”

Guy nodded back.

Back at their apartment, Thomas had his equipment settled on the desk of his room, he started to pick up each gem and sent them a small jolt of energy, the test was simple, if it didn’t produced sound then it was a regular gem, regulars were still useful to sell as raw jewelry material for some extra cash.

Manuel only watched Thomas work while he ate, most of a Stellians diet relied on shakes and soft meals. Stellian’s teeth were almost root less, they went loose and fell easily if they bite or chew, although their bodies always built a replacement, the pain of a tooth getting loose was annoying.

As the smaller Stellian kept watching, he noticed Thomas had that rare ability to trigger different note labels with a single gem. He and most musicians could only trigger one note label per gem, so he wouldn’t be very helpful for Thomas.

“Wow… a third of them are gemnotes” Thomas announced.

Guy took slurp of his shake “Is it bad?”

“Considering how rare they are, I say it was a good hunt” Thomas concluded. “Now let’s make these babies smooth and shine for a better sound”

Thomas continued working while Manuel threw both his and Thomas scraps away, after coming back, he leaned belly-down across the bed; his feet were floating in the air while his hands were touching the floor. He was getting bored

“There” Thomas said, he lifted the note in the air and play it over and over with his energy “How it sounds?”

“Mhh…” Guy muttered “There’s a long whistle in the end and lacks of a solid distinguish label, it could help us as the rhythm beat, but nothing more, the gem is not very flexible”

Thomas tapped his helmet “You are right, thanks, you have a very good ear”

Manuel hid half of helmet on his crossed arms to hide the potential blush “R-really?”

“Sure, perhaps you can help me with the ones I already have” Thomas pointed at the box “Go ahead, evaluate them”

Guy did what Thomas told him; at least he had something to do now. He couldn’t trigger multiple labels like Thomas could, but his sensitive hearing was helpful now, he started to part the good notes from the ones he considered bad. After Thomas was done with the new ones, both started to share their opinion of the questionable notes and fixed them.

“And we are done!” Thomas announced and then looked at the clock “My! Is getting late, are you coming to my rehearsal?” He asked.

Guy smiled “Sure”

Manuel followed Thomas inside the facility until they arrived to a common lab room, Guy felt odd. He thought they were going to an actual stage or something. They were greeted by Motherboard and a couple of scientists.

“You know what to do” She said as she pointed the silent room that was at the end of the lab.

Thomas nodded and entered in to the room.

Manuel stood next to the Director and remained on the observation deck; Thomas was inside the silent room with a box of gemnotes and a small table with a jelly-like cube on it.

Thomas proceeded to lift the gems and adjust them to create his melody, once he started playing them, the cube started to vibrate a little, Thomas kept playing until he noticed the subject started to vibrate in a very unstable way, so he started to lower the tone of his notes.

“Report?” Motherboard asked to one of the scientist monitoring.

“Minor cracking on the test subject’s surface” The scientist responded.

Motherboard nodded and continued to watch.

“Nya…”

Thomas didn’t hear the calling, but he did saw who approached in, as soon as he noticed who he was. The young Stellian lost total concentration of the vibration of his notes and split the subject in half.

The general raised a brow “Well that’s… ‘promising’” He growled sarcastically.

“Xe was doing fine until you came in” Motherboard responded calmly.

“He gets intimidated so easily and you are planning to throw xem on a planet full of wild beasts…I mean” Rem cleaned his throat “I have no problem if you send xem to tear them apart for me, that would be very nice of you” He said playfully not leaving his sarcasm behind. He then readjusted and glared at Manuel, this one hid on Motherboard’s ribbons instantly.  
“Please don’t tell me that’s the mate you were always talking about…”

Manuel widened, did he said ‘mate?!’

Motherboard wrapped Guy gently with her ribbons. “This is my work Rem, not yours”

Both councilors exchanged sights, Rem tried to glare, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t glare to the one he loved. He let go a sigh “Clock is ticking Nya” Rem reminded, he then turned around to the exit “Clock is ticking” He repeated before leaving.

Motherboard gazed at Thomas who was staring at the remainings of the cube with disappointment.

“Rehearsal is over, come here Thomas, please” She called with the speaker.

Thomas exited the room and remained looking down “…I busted it” He whispered.

Motherboard lifted his face with a ribbon “There’s nothing to worry about, you did well today”

Thomas remained silent; he then noticed Guy wrapped his arms around him for comfort.

“You two get some rest” She said.

Both young Stellians nodded and headed back to their apartment.

Once alone, Motherboard gazed at her scientists “Do you think the real subject will be able to handle the vibrations prior the incident?”

The scientist gazed at his data pad “Not in its current premature condition, the subject is stable but unless it accomplishes the natural gestation time, we can’t assure it’s survival”

Motherboard nodded in silent.

The way back to their home was quiet and tense. Manuel diverted his way to the cafeteria to get something for dinner first. When he arrived he found Thomas lied on the couch with his helmet off, he had a notorious salty trail from his eyes down to the cheeks. It wasn’t hard for Manuel to guess Thomas had been crying.

Manuel put their shakes on the coffee table “I brought you dinner…” He said gently.

“I’m not hungry Manuel, thanks” Thomas responded in a sob.

Thomas lifted his head so Guy could sit down on the couch, he then laid his head back on Guy’s legs.

Guy started to stroke Thomas’s short silver hair “Everything is going to be okay…”

Thomas sniffed trying to not cry out loud; he tried divert his attention in to Manuel’s stroking and try to relax a bit.

”Has xe ever done something to you? Why he makes you feel so upset?”

“Not really, but everything I do seems to disappoint xem…What if Rem convinces Motherboard that I’m not worthy? What if xe throw me back to the streets?!” Thomas said in worry.

Manuel chuckled “Now who’s the one with extreme assumptions? Motherboard would never do something like that, not to xyr own son”

“Adopted son” Thomas remarked. “I was old enough to remember I use to live in the streets, but I’m also too young to know what I’m supposed to do with my life…I just…Can’t live for my own without xyr guidance yet, I’m scared Rem might success in parting us away…”

Guy held Thomas hand “I’ll be with you, I might not be as strong as xem, but you’ll never be alone again cuz we are…” He instantly cut it, he was about to say Rem’s words.

Thomas looked at him in confusion “We are….What?”

“Never mind…Just… You know, we are friends now…” Guy improvised; he looked from one side to another trying to divert the conversation. “Would you feel better if I stayed with you for the night?”

Thomas nodded.

“Just let me get some comfortable clothes to sleep and I’ll meet you there, but first…” Guy picked up a shake and approached the straw in to Thomas’ mouth “Come on… just one slurp” He shook the glass “One?”

Thomas rolled his eyes and began to slurp

“Good boy” Manuel said.

Thomas couldn’t help but to chuckle to Manuel’s tenderness. He took the glass from Guy, stood up and headed to his room “I’ll see you there”

Guy headed to his room and wore a loose shirt and pants; he picked his shake from the coffee table and headed to Thomas’ room.

He knocked the door and then opened it “I’m here… Thomas?” He noticed the silver Stellian was already with his pyjamas sitting down on his bed.

Guy sat next to him and noticed Thomas was upset again. “Now now, give me a smile” He requested gently.

Thomas looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

“Much better” Manuel said.

Thomas hugged him and leaned on the bed with Guy “Good night Manuel”

Guy smiled “Good night Thomas”


	2. A colorful surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Guy discover somenthing unusual themselves.

Five months had passed since they were introduced to each other. The more they knew about the other, the stronger their bond was getting. In order to make their home a little bit more efficient, they turned a room in to a studio while the second room became the bedroom of the two. This way, Guy hoped Thomas would felt a little bit more secure in avoiding any possible encounters with the general.

It was morning. Both Stellians were tangled with the blankets on the bed in a totally different position they went to sleep. Thomas was in a perpendicular way while Manuel was over him with in a diagonal position.

Suddenly everything started to shake and a bang emerged.

Manuel gasped and woke up “What’s that?!”

“A spaceship” Thomas responded very drowsy “Do you want to see the launch?” He groaned “Ooww my back!”

Guy then noticed he was over the younger one “Oh my, sorry!”

Thomas chuckled “No problem Guillaume”

“Guy” Manuel said immediately.

Thomas titled his head “Uh?”

“Call me Guy please…” The shorter one requested in with an insecure frown.

Thomas broke eye contact; he didn’t want to make a big deal about his unusual name and most of all, he didn’t want to make Guy feel offended. “Listen, I don’t believe in superstitions, its fine”

“Guy-Man or just Manuel… Please” Manuel requested again sounding even more ashamed than before.

Thomas crawled on the bed towards him and hugged gently “You can’t change who you are…”

Guy looked aside “I can’t change it, but I can hide it”

Thomas kept hugging Guy for comfort until another racket shook them.

“Let’s go see that launch” Thomas proposed.

Guy nodded.

They got ready as quick as they could and ran to the launching area.

“Come Guy!” Thomas encouraged “Hurry up or we’ll miss the…” He suddenly stopped running “Launch…” He whispered.

Thomas watched in horror that Rem was already on the deck, he gulped and started to step back.

“Hey Thomas what’s wrong?” Guy asked as he caught up with the silver one. He then noticed the general on the deck “Don’t mind xem” He grabbed Thomas hand “Let’s go”

Thomas stepped back “No… no, I can’t…”

Guy made direct optic contact “Come on… please”

Thomas instantly fell for Guy’s emerald optics “…Ok…”

They started to walk together to the deck and watched the spaceship’s launch.

“Where do you is heading?” Guy asked happily.

“To do its proper mission” Rem’s voice stunned them. He then glared at Thomas and sent him another brainwave to push him back and this one fell “Something you’ll never accomplish with your stupid games”

Guy winded angrily “Now wait just a minute!” He shouted in a shaky manner, he knew he was going to mess with the wrong person, but he couldn’t watch Thomas being treated like that “Who do you think you are to treat the young like that?!”

Rem directed his glare to Guy “Who do I think I am?… Who do I think I am?!” He concentrated his energy in to one of his palm creating a shining white sphere. “I’ll show you who I am you little daft punk!” He then threw the sphere to Guy.

“Manuel!” Thomas shouted.

The sphere broke as soon it came in contact with Guy. The released energy overflown the golden one’s body

“Ah!” Guy yelled in pain. The surrounding energy lifted him to the air and made him twist in pain.

“Guy!” Thomas called in a hopeless manner.

In a desperate act, Manuel painfully concentrate the excess of energy in to his palms and tried to released back, with a heavy groan, Manuel clapped his hands releasing all the extra energy.

Thomas winded in surprise, the release created a beautiful aurora-like spectra on the roof. The color effect quickly faded and Guy fell to the floor.

Thomas came to his senses as soon the aurora faded “Manuel!” He shouted and ran off to assist him.

Rem growled in anger “So the Castus one is a decomposer, it all makes sense now…you are not getting away with this Nya” The general muttered and leaved the deck.

Thomas hugged the unconscious Stellian and started to shake him “Manuel, Manuel please! Don’t leave me! Say something!”

Guy groaned lightly and flashed his optics.

Thomas hugged him tightly “Manuel!” He said in relief.

“Wha-What happened?- Ah!” Guy yelled as he looked at his burned hands.

Thomas whimpered “Never…”

“Uh?” Guy said in confusion.

“Never challenge Rem again!” Thomas shouted “Do you have any idea what xe could have done to you?! He could have killed you! … xe WANTED to kill you!” He panted heavily.

Guy looked aside with an insecure frown “But…”

“This is my issue with Rem; I don’t want anyone to get in the way… specially you, you are important to me and don’t want you to risk it for me” Thomas scolded.

Manuel lowered his head and shrugged “I just wanted to help you”

“You can help by not getting yourself killed; you are my only bond Manuel” Thomas sighed and helped Guy to stand up.

“Your…bond?” Guy asked.

Thomas nodded “Yes…”

Manuel broke eye contact “D-do you even know what that means?”

Thomas rolled his optics “Hum… not really…”

Guy sighed in disappointment.

Thomas gazed at Manuel’s bad condition of his hands. “Let’s go to the medbay”

Manuel nodded silently.

Halfway to their destiny, the golden one leaned against Thomas’ flank “I don’t feel so good” He muttered.

“We are almost there” Thomas said with worry.

Guy didn’t make it and fainted seconds later.

Thomas held him to prevent him to hit the floor “Guy? Guillaume!” He called with no answer, he tried to lift him up but there was no use, his brainwaves weren’t strong enough to hold something that big.

He carried Manuel on his back to the madbay; the smaller one was attended immediately thanks to Thomas’ influence inside the facility, while Guy was attended, he remained in the waiting room until the doctor approached to him.

“How is xe?” He asked.

“Aside from the second grade burns on xyr hands, xe’s just suffering from extreme exhaustion” The doctor kept looking at the data pad “I’m currently providing xem a vitamin serum, xe should be ready to go when xe wakes up, give xem a nice meal and don’t apply anything on xyr burns aside from water and liquid soap, if xe can’t handle the pain use local anesthesia in spray, any brand should do.”

Thomas nodded “Can I see xem?”

“Sure, xe can leave when xe wakes up” The doctor repeated.

Thomas remained next to the sleeping Stellian. His mind was full of questions, but mainly… WHY? Why was he so foolish in trying to protect him?! Rem Victus was the freaking general of the Stellian army; he had the word ‘death’ written all over his armor. Thomas even considered himself perfectly lucky that Rem only bullied him with brainwave pulls, enough for him to be aware Rem’s discomfort towards him, but gentle enough to know he was sparing his life with each encounter.

About three hours passed before Guy opened his eyes again “Let me guess, I’m in the nursery…” He muttered sarcastically.

Thomas felt the urge to joint his forehead against Guy’s in joy, but he was aware that such act could only alter the smaller one; Guy didn’t need more unwanted surprises.

“Do you feel better now?” Thomas asked softly.

“I do” Guy then looked at his growling belly “And I’m starving”

Thomas nodded “The doctor said we could leave after you wake up, let’s go get something to eat”

Manuel nodded. “Are we telling somelian about this? Victus needs to respond for this!” He said angrily.

Thomas gulped “Now now Guy-Man, the only one who can talk xem back without getting stabbed is Motherboard”

He tried to relax, telling Motherboard how Rem treated him again and again was one of the reasons why the councilor’s relationship became tense, the simple though of yet again, literally go cry to his mother about it wasn’t even appealing to him anymore, Thomas was mentally mature enough to start to try solving his own problems, the thing is he wasn’t exactly doing something besides enduring the lethal bully.

He was afraid that a direct challenge would get him killed; and now he had no reason to be less scared of challenging, he was certain a similar punishment Rem gave to Guy was waiting for him if he did so, maybe even worst since Manuel actually survived with no major complications.

“I-I will tell xem” He finished a bit insecure, he even felt like lying to Manuel

Minutes later. Both were eating smashed meat on a small bowl at the cafeteria.

Manuel licked clean his lips as he finished and put his helmet back on; he then noticed Thomas barely ate “Are you ok Thomas?”

Thomas remained silent as he gazed at his bowl.

“I guess not…” Guy muttered. “I’m sorry…”

“Is not your fault…” The taller one responded.

“But…I was the one who wanted to see the launch… and challenge Victus…” Guy insisted.

Thomas closed his bowl hoping to finish it at home and put his helmet on “No, no. This has years Manuel…I just… Is not easy to explain… It will be easier if I showed you…”

Guy leaned his head on the other one’s shoulder “Can you show me?”

Thomas grabbed Manuel’s arm “Come”

He leaded until they arrived to a somewhat calmer area of the station, the hallway’s lighting started to lose brightness and everything became awfully quiet.

Manuel stopped immediately “We shouldn’t go there”

Thomas looked at Guy “Why?”

“That’s restricted research area…” Manuel pointed.

“I know” Thomas said in a carefree way. He then approached to a specific door.

Guy whistled “Well is locked, I guess is time to head back”

“Not so fast” Thomas said in a victorious tone, he quickly taped on the console and gained access in.

“How did you do that?” Guy asked.

“I live here. Do I really need to explain?” Thomas commented. He then went through the door.

Guy gulped and stood still for a bit before starting to follow.

They went through yet another hallway before arriving to the main room. The lights were still very soft, there was only enough light to make sure no one was going to trip over something.

Once they arrived to the main room, they noticed it was full of small incubators and cages with different creatures inside them, creatures that were defiantly not from that planet.

“Thomas…” Guy called in worry “I know you are Motherboard’s son and all that, but that doesn’t mean you have to mess up with xyr workplace” He gasped as he heard the hiss of the creature caged next to him, the creature’s head was similar to a snake and it’s body similar to a sea lion.

“What are those things? I have never seen any of these around the station” He asked.

“The ones you see wandering around the station are non-threaten creatures, these in the other hand, might be the last of their kind by now” Thomas responded, he then stood silent for a bit “Is also part of what truly goes on in here”

“What do you mean by ‘truly?’”

“You see… “ Thomas began ”Motherboard’s job is to research all life forms from other planets, if a particulate race is threating the planet’s balance and xe’s unable to change that, it is Rem’s job to wipe out that threating species out of the planet”

Guy winded “Wipe them out… Like… Extinguish the species?”

“Sort of…” Thomas continued walking around and Guy followed “Before the cleanup, Motherboard tends to reserve some of the species here for future repopulation… My guess is Rem is pressuring Motherboard on a certain planet, but xe’s trying to push Rem back for some reason.”

“What do you think it could be?” Guy asked curiously.

Thomas stopped walking “I don’t know, but I’m thrilled to find out. Want to help me?”

Guy walked around gazing at the strange creatures “Why do you want to know anyway? You say xe always has a good reason to make xyr moves”

“Because since that planet was targeted Motherboard is no longer the same, xe’s always picking up fights with Rem…I’m worried what could happened if this goes further… ” Thomas looked aside.

“I see, they are still like your parents, I bet seeing them fight isn’t nice” Guy assumed.

“Is more than just a parental fight Manuel, they are at the head of the three social divisions, Science and Military, if Barmek’s diplomacy no longer works, we could get stranded on a severe social conflict.” Thomas explained.

Guy remained silent.

Minutes later, the silence was broken down by a weak unknown whimper “Did you hear that?” Thomas asked.

Manuel gulped “I did, Thomas let’s get out of here.”

“Wait” Thomas started to follow the sound and approached to a particular incubator with a very active creature inside “Strange. They usually use sedatives on all aliens, but this one seems pretty awake”

From above on the roof, someone was stealthy watching.

Manuel approached to see how the noisy creature looked like. It didn’t look much different from a Stellian, four limbs, two arms and two legs respectably, it’s skin color was tan and very fleshy, there was no signs of any hard skin that gave Stellians that armor looking appearance as they grew up.

“Looks like Stellian without skin” Thomas commented.

Manuel shrugged “Ewww…”

“Oh well, let’-” Thomas couldn’t finish his phrase when a brainwave suddenly pulled him and Guy away from the incubator.

He quickly came back to his senses “What was that?!”

Both watched how a black masculine-looking figure gracefully descended from the roof. He glared at them with his dark green optics and used another brainwave to extend the gap between them. The Stellian stabbed the incubator’s console with an energy knife, took the fellow and ran.

“Xe’s getting away!” Thomas shouted, he instantly stood up and chased it down.

“Thomas!” Guy stood up and chased as well.

The robber ran through hallway and jump-dogged everyone in the middle like a skilled ninja. He hoped to lose the two young by that, sadly for him, that wasn’t the case.

“Get back here!” Thomas shouted as he continued to pursuit.

The chased in desperation started to send brainwaves back hoping to get rid of them.

Thomas used his own to try to counter the impact force and minimize the gap, he made a final jump and landed on the other one’s legs causing him to fall

“Manuel!” Thomas shouted while struggling to keep his grip on the thief.

Guy proceeded to try to take the creature away from the dark green eyed, he groaned heavily as he used his damaged hands to snatch the alien, his bandages became bloody, but he had it.

Thomas released the robber and joined Manuel.

Once the thief was free, he stood up and took two energy knifes out his pockets.

Thomas gasped and held on Guy tightly, they didn’t have any weapons in hand… not that they knew how to use them anyway, they were completely vulnerable.

Suddenly the Stellian was wrapped up tightly by an unknown source.

“I got him, Re-” Motherboard gasped as her mate rushed against the trapped criminal from the other side of the hallway, he landed over his abdomen and stabbed his energy sword on his head, killing him instantly.

Thomas and Guy hid their faces to avoid the graphic scene.

Motherboard only gazed at the scene with disapproval. “In the moon’s light, your soul rely” She prayed to the death Stellian. She then turned back to see all the guards “Secure the station; I want everlian keeping an eye on each inch of this facility!”

“Yes Director!” All guards shouted.

She approached to Rem “That wasn’t necessary!” She ‘yelled’ at him.

Rem chuckled for her weak attempt to sound imposing towards him “We can’t afford any of your pests getting loose on our planet, everylian knows extracting them is death sentence, I just made it quicker” He defended himself.

“I’m not talking about the criminal” Motherboard pointed.

Rem gave a quick gaze to the frighten duo “They need to grow up already” He muttered. “I’ll send you Special Forces to secure the station”

Motherboard nodded “I’ll appreciated it”

Rem gave her a quick forehead joint and leaved. Motherboard remained with a thoughtful look; it has been so long since Rem showed her a slight sign of affection in public.

“Mother…” Thomas whispered.

Motherboard blinked as she landed her thoughts and proceeded to gently take the creature away from Guy “You did well today” She said .

“Rem killed xem!” Thomas shouted in shock.

“Is not the first and sadly, it won’t be the last” She responded.

“But why death?…” Guy asked trying to sound the most polite as possible.

“Since our arrival to the stars, our race became exceptional among the other ones we have discovered, but sadly, some of our kind also became corrupted, they see other races as a way to get fast money”

She gazed at the creature.

“Sentient races like this human worth a fortune in the black market, especially when they are young to easily mold them for slavery, we are already damaging these creatures enough by extracting them from their natural habitat. So anylian who intends to damage them further for their personal gain is punished by death. Is in our code, Rem is just following the law.” She explained.

“But you are also the law! Do you really agree with this?!” Thomas questioned.

“Sometimes we must obey the majority’s will, even if their wishes go against our own” Motherboard responded calmly.

Thomas groaned in frustration.

Guy shrugged; Thomas was getting a too disrespectful for his taste “Thomas…” He called softly.

“It’s ok Guillaume” Motherboard said. “Although your acts of bravery were impeccable today, I must point you disobey me”

Thomas took a deep breath “I-I-I just wanted to show Manuel an interesting place…”

“You could have just asked me Thomas” Motherboard said gently with a bit of disappointed tone.

“I just want to help you! With anything…” Thomas offered.

“You are already helping me by improving your musical performance” She responded.

“That’s not enough! I have seen it all, I’m worried!” Thomas cried.

Motherboard held Thomas with her ribbons in a hug; she could felt Thomas was heavily altered by the entire situation.

“Please” Thomas begged.

The Director remained silent as she was thinking, perhaps they were ready and there was no need to keep holding them back to the next stage of their long term mission, it was a risky move, but it would also help her to hold back Rem a bit more. “Very well…” She said.

Thomas optics filled with joy.

“Just give me time to settle everything up around here, this incident won’t make my work easier, I shall summon you when I’m done.”

Thomas nodded and instantly winded as he remembered something. “Mother! I know this will sound crazy, but… today at the launch deck…”

“I know what happened my jolt” The Director cut it “I was discussing that matter with xem when the guards spotted you on the preservation area.”

“Xe called me decomposer…” Manuel whispered. “Didn’t xe?” Guy asked to Thomas, he was entirely sure since he lost consciousness for a bit.

Motherboard closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Every Stellian is born with a special gift; some are more… intriguing than others though”

“What do you mean?” The silver one asked.

The Director didn’t respond, she only looked aside, that was enough sign for Thomas that whatever the answer was it was ‘classified’.

“Go home and relax” She suggested “You two have to be charged up if you intend to keep on with the assignment I have planned for you”

“Alright” Thomas agreed.

The duo returned to their apartment with doubtful looks, what happened today was far unusual since they met. A common day mostly relied on locking themselves on their studio composing, go to the fields for gemnotes or go wander around stores to look for something that would help them inside the studio. But today they have done and seen everything but that, they even doubt they could return to the usual routine after seeing a Stellian being killed cold blooded.

Thomas entered home followed by Guy.

Manuel stopped as he heard a small crack down on his feet “Hey… we got mail” He said picking up the envelope.

“Mail?” He took the letter from Manuel “Weird, what kind of person sends physical mail these days?” He opened to read the content out loud.

‘To the Animus

The civil ministers are pleased to announce the Nocto festival being held on our prestigious capital city on the 9th year of this present decade. We cordially invite the Animus bloodline to participate as performer(s) as part of the festival event’s schedule. We await your registration.

The civil ministers’

Thomas gasped happily “Oh my! Guy! Do you know what this means?!”

“Humm…” The golden one said.

“The Nocto festival is the most important celebration of the decade; this is our moment to shine!” The silver one exclaimed with excitement.

“You mean your moment, because the invitation is addressed to the Animus line” Manuel corrected with indifferent mood.

“I know, but I’m the only one who can actually perform” Thomas stood silent for a bit “There’re not many Animus left and they all have very important jobs, the Animus line is invited every decade, but no lian has the time to attend” He tapped his fingers over the invitation “Since you are here… perhaps we can perform together, you can be my guess”

Guy looked aside, that was a very interesting offer, but he was still afraid to jump in“…I don’t know…” He cut it.

“Come on Guy, we always keep music for our own, I think lians would like to hear what we have to offer them. We will never get recognition if we don’t try…” Thomas encouraged.

Guy remained silent. An awful silent that made Thomas a bit worried, what does he needed to do to convince him?. “Come on” He insisted.

“Thomas…Seriously!” Guy shouted “My hands are burn, I saw someone getting killed, and you expect me to accept your offer like nothing happened?! Are you serious?! How come you are not affected by this?!”

“I am” Thomas said after some silence “ But, Guy, you have to understand you can’t get stuck on the past, sometimes we have to let them go, or else, the bad feeling of the past events will remain alive on your present, and therefore, affect our future negatively.”

Guy remained silent as Thomas continued “I’m not trying to pretend I didn’t see anything, I just don’t want the feeling of getting killed or the fact I will die someday overflows my mind. I’m alive, WE are alive, instead of being frighten by death, we should focus on accomplish our dreams before that happens.”

“But-” Guy tried to argue but Thomas cut it.

“How about I treat those open wounds?” He offered diverting the conversation.

Guy looked at his bloody bandages “Ok”

Minutes later Thomas was treating the wounds with room temperature water and soap.

Guy groaned lightly to the pain as Thomas worked on his wounds.

“So?” Thomas broke the silence while wrapping up Guy’s hands with the new bandages.

“What do you mean by ‘so’?” 

“Are you performing with me? I can’t do it without you…” Thomas kept insisting, but only received an uncomfortable silence as response “Guy, what’s stopping you?” He asked again.

“Only the most prestigious lines are allowed to perform, I can’t go!” Guy denied.

Thomas face palmed “You are still on that?!” He sighed. “You know, this rejection makes me think you are not use to me yet.”

“It’s not about getting used to you, I only know my place. I don’t have the skills to fit in among the great lines”

Thomas took a deep breath and grinded his teeth under his helmet, if he listened Guy underestimating himself because of his line origins he sworn he was going to punch him. “Guy I know what you feel” He said trying to hide his inner desperation.

“I don’t think so” Guy muttered.

“Of course I do, I’m adopted remember?”

Manuel looked at the taller one with curiosity, Thomas had never shared him details about his adoption. This was his chance to know more.

“Just imagine me, a hopeless orphan suddenly having someplace to belong to, I couldn’t believe it, I thought I was dreaming. I was so happy. But once I discovered the huge impact the Animus line has, I tried everything I could possibly do to please Motherboard. I became frighten of what xe might expect from me to make xem see I truly deserved it.” Thomas explained.

“One day, I blow it pretty badly… and I ran away…”

Thomas remained silent, what happened that day was something not even him understood and he never wanted to talk with his mother about it, all he knew is that whatever he did sent many innocents to the hospital and the cause remains a mystery. “That’s a story for another time” He limited to say.

“But after running away, guess who went after me, slapped me with a ribbon and shouted at me to never do that ever again.” He said playfully.

“That was the only time I have seen Motherboard so mad and sad at the same time. But that made me realize how important I was to xem, although I’m still concern about xyr mate, I always try to not get the fear on my head”

He frowned insecurely and looked at both sides “Even though sometimes it does happen” He shook his head “Anyway, deep inside, I know I do belong here, because… I’m happy! And my life has a meaning now”

He then made direct optic contact with Manuel “Guy… are you happy here? What do I…” He sighed “What do I have to do to make you see there’s nothing to fear of?”

“M-Maybe all I need is a little push…” The smaller one said breaking the eye contact.

Thomas raised a brow “A little?”

“Ok… maybe a big one…” Guy admitted.

Thomas smirked and hugged Guy from the back “You like to play hard to get, don’t you?”

Guy shrugged “…Nouuuu…” He said in shameful manner.

Thomas started to tickle him “Oh yes you do!”

“Thomas! No! Ahah-Pleas-ahaha my stomach- you are gonna make me…Stop it!

Thomas listened to the smaller one’s request and stopped it, Guy leaned against him and panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

“Relax. If I have to tickle you for hours for you to stop worrying about our differences I will” Thomas threaten playfully.

Guy kept panting “Well…in…in tha-… in that case…I should get over it…”

Thomas hugged him tenderly “No more line underestimating, ok?”

Manuel happily hugged back “Ok”

They held each other feeling a growing warm between their bodies; Stellians were hot blooded with much lower standard temperature than other living creatures, still they relied on warm for survival, when their bodies gained heat they became more agile, susceptible to breed and healthier in general, problem was to keep that heat constant, the general environment of the planet was cold.

“This feels good” Thomas said enjoying the warm he then noticed Guy was covered on a weak layer of spectrum “Guy… why you are so… hem… colorful?” He asked with a doubtful frown.

Manuel flashed his optics and looked at Thomas “Uh? Why are you so hum…White?” He questioned as he saw Thomas covered in a weak white layer.

Both instantly separated from each other and the unfamiliar layers faded. They looked at each other with confusion.

“Let’s pretend we didn’t see anything” Thomas suggested diverting his sight.

“I agree” Guy said looking at the opposite side.


	3. Road to success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas en Guy exploid their new talent, but there might be somenthing more behind it.

Four months later

Thomas got over the fact Motherboard never got back to him as ‘quick’ as he was hoping, but now, he and Guy were more focused on what they were going to present at the festival exactly, they had so many ideas for tracks that they having a little trouble on landing all those ideas and make something consistent for their performance. Not to mention they already had a set of tracks done, but collecting dust because of their shyness.

They were at their studio testing staves made of different materials, their function was pretty much the same as an Earth stave, just a way to organize the notes according to their role in the track. Gemnotes were sensitive to the material; some staves caused echoes or buzzes, which were handy for some effects, but not very suitable for an entire track. Sometimes they even found themselves testing multiple staves at the same time, combining both the quality of the stave and the gem’s properties to create a unique sound.

Thomas lifted down the three staves and massaged his head, he was growing tired “Guilla-“

Guy instantly let go on the notes and put both hands on Thomas mouth “Don’t you dare!” He interrupted

“Every time you mention it bad stuff happen- Ou.. Ouch-AH!” He groaned as some gems hit his head, they all starting to fell like hailstorm across their studio.

Thomas rolled his eyes and hold on the notes “Manuel, come-ON! They are just superstitions”

“Well last time my name was mentioned I got second grade burns and someone got killed…” Guy muttered as he watched Thomas putting the notes away.

“Alright alright” Thomas cut it “I was just wondering if you would like to go to the cafeteria for something to eat”

Guy leaned back on his chair “Why don’t we use the kitchen for a change?” He widened followed by a smirk “Don’t tell me you don’t know how to use the blender”

“I know how to use it!” Thomas responded with slight offended tone “But we have to go to the market, buy the most good looking ingredients, come back home, set the kitchen” Thomas groaned “It will take us forever!”

“Well Rem is patrolling the station because of the incident, but if you want to encoun-”

“Get your credits chip, we are going to the market” Thomas interrupted.

Guy smiled of how quickly he convinced him, in fact, Thomas was never difficult to convince at all. Unlike when Thomas wanted to convince him, the silver one always ended up begging, which is inner self enjoyed quite a lot, it was kind of Manuel’s false safe to make sure Thomas wanted him along.

About an hour later they were back with the proper groceries to stop being dependent from the cafeteria.

Thomas widened and stopped walking “Hold back”

Guy looked at both sides “What now?” He asked in worry.

“The door is open” Thomas said pointing at the door of their apartment.

Guy gulped and hid behind Thomas “I told you bad stuff happened!”

Thomas put the groceries bags down “I’ll go first…”

He entered to the apartment with stealth, aside from their gemnotes, recording equipment and recorded tracks; they didn’t have anything that could hurt them if it was stolen from them, he gasped as he heard sounds on the living room, he approached to the wide area to encounter a familiar creature crawling on the floor.

“Uh?” Thomas got near the fellow and picked up

“Hey… I know you” He said.

“It’s clear Guy!” He called.

Guy got the groceries bags inside; he gasped as he turned around and saw the fellow awfully close to his face.

“Look what I found! Do you remember it?” Thomas asked with enthusiasm.

Guy’s optic became twitchy “Is the… human…” He took a closer look “It looks a lot bigger”

“Yes it does, but how did it got here?” Thomas asked curiously as he looked around.

“Maybe it got lost or something?…we have to get it back…”

“Yeah I guess we-” He stopped as he heard a melody “Do you hear that?”

Guy widened “There’s someone else here!”

“Is coming from the studio, I’ll check it out” Thomas said. He slowly opened the door of their workplace to encounter a familiar figure. “Motherboard?”

She stopped immediately and put the gems backs to their place “Oh, you finally arrived”

Thomas entered in to the room followed by Manuel “What’s that tune you made?”

She tried to dissimulate her surprise “Oh…” She chuckled nervously “Something Rem and I composed when we became soulmates”

She gazed at their equipment “I’m impress with the amount of gemnotes you have; I never thought I could ever heard the sound of this composition again”

“Why don’t you record it so you can hear it whenever you like?” Thomas suggested.

“A soulmate’s song isn’t something you physically hold, you hold it…” Motherboard put both hands on her chest “Here, you will understand when your time comes, but for now, I see you found your new guess”

“Guess? Pardon me?” Thomas said while gazing at the little human.

“I’ll be out for the international congress meeting; the human can’t leave the station, so I need you two to watch over it while I’m out”

Thomas sighed “Is this my super especial ‘task’?” He asked with disappointment.

“Thomas…” Motherboard called gently “A human is a wonderful creature, a bit misunderstood by many, but with proper care, they can be as intelligent and lovable as an offspring”

Thomas groaned slightly in doubt. Taking care of this thing would mean less time to finish planning their performance.

“I have to go now; I’ll see you in a couple of months, sorry I had to invade your private space, but I had to settle the human’s crib to make this quick.”

Thomas nodded “I understand”

“Well, see you” She leaved afterwards.

Guy gazed at Thomas “Now what?”

“Humm… Do we have something to tie it up? I don’t want it crawling around” Thomas said.

“I don’t know Thomas, it’s neck look as vulnerable as ours, we could harm it” Guy pointed.

“Mhh…Plan B” Thomas went to their bedroom and leaned the human down on it’s crib “Now, let’s go back to the studio, we have a big show to pull off for the upcoming months, if we do it right, we might start getting track orders and gain some real income of our own”

“The sweet smell of independency…” Manuel muttered.

Thomas rubbed his neck “Well… if everything goes according to plan, I really want to have a home of my own soon…and perhaps search for a mate”

“Mate?” Manuel asked.

Thomas went in to the studio followed by Guy “Yeah…I’m still not sexually mature yet but I’m a hundred already, it will happen soon” He gazed to the floor “Normally the bloodline leaders choose the first mate, but Motherboard hasn’t introduce anyone to me yet…”

Guy narrowed, was he serious? “Oh really?” He said sarcastically.

“Yeah, it’s weird, I don’t know if xe wants me to search for my own or something…”

Manuel face palmed, the signs were kind of obvious to him, they were already bonded, the term was used to describe someone they felt attached to that wasn’t part their bloodlines, in human standards a bond could be taken as someone they could count on a close friend or even a boy/girlfriend. The Stellian meaning of the word was a bit ambiguous, the only thing that wasn’t was that most bonds leaded to mates. But how to tell Thomas wanted him as mate? Even if other people have already stated so; maybe he only wanted him as a former working partner. 

“DAH!” He screamed in confusion and the composition broke “I’m sorry! I can’t take it anymore!”

Thomas took a brief look at his notebook “Well I knew the song needed adjustments, but I never thought it was that bad…”

“Is not about the song!” Guy shouted in frustration he panted until he calmed down and realized what he just did. “Oh my… I’m sorry…” He said returning to his shy tone.

“… Guy I think you need fresh air, let me take your helmet off” Thomas approached to Guy and revealed his white face.

“I’m exhausted…I feel strange since” Manuel hugged himself “… since what the general did to me”

“Well… you indeed have a special gift…” Thomas said remembering the spectrum.

“I don’t even know what I did and I don’t really wish to know” Guy said filled with fear and whimpered a little.

“Well Guy I thin-” Thomas paused as he heard the human’s cry from their bedroom.

“Look, go attend the human, take a shower and rest, I’ll see what I can do here in the studio”

Manuel wrapped his arms around Thomas “Why you always forget the dinner? Look at you! I have seen bolder tooth sticks!”

Thomas hold on Guy’s waist “Very funny” Seconds later he broke the close grip “Go on…”

Guy was about to leave but stopped at the entrance “Thomas?” He called.

Thomas was already busy with the track “Hum yeah?”

Thomas heard the clicking sound of his helmet been taken off, he turned back to see Guy faced to face, Guy pointed his feet to gain height and meet his forehead to Thomas’

“Oh my… I-I don’t know what to say…” The taller said in surprise.

Guy blushed “Don’t say anything…” He finally leaved the studio after that.

Thomas remained stunned to the gesture; Guy just kissed him -the Stellian way- After that, he was getting a little bit of trouble in trying to concentrate on the track they were planning to release on public after months of keeping music for themselves.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Guy, that little kiss made him recall the past months, although it was a relative short time for their longevity … he felt it was something of years… that strange feeling made no sense… or yes?

“I guess I need some rest too” He muttered.

In the bedroom. Manuel just finished his shake while he was putting away some of the things he left scattered around while attending the human offspring, he then realized all the things a common human would use, they were a lot… thermal clothes and blankets, special feeding tubes, food formula, sterilized water, cleaning stuff…my my, humans were either very caring parents or an extremely weak race.

As he kept cleaning around, he heard the human whimper; he approached to the crib and took it in his arms. “Now now, I’m here”

The baby kept whimpering for a few more seconds before calming down.

“There we go” He tried to put the baby back to it’s bed, but as soon as he leaned down it started to cry.

“Oh no no no” Guy whispered as he hold it back to his arms again. He needed to make it fall asleep again, it’s belly was full. It should feel drowsy anytime soon…Maybe a lullaby will help?

He started to rock is arms and hummed to find some rhythm and improvise something.

“Hush now little critter, dream time has come  
The star’s twinkle awaits your young joy  
Sleep now and join our mother moon  
You’ll see they will lull you toni~ght” He sang.

“We should make a single with that”

Guy gasped and looked back “Thomas! I didn’t know you…”

”Your singing is beautiful” The silver one interrupted.

Manuel looked aside “Not as good as yours…” 

Thomas pointed at the creature “Is that thing asleep?”

Guy gazed at the human “I guess it is now” He proceeded to put it back on the incubator.

“You know” Thomas began “You are very good taking care of it”

The smaller Stellian smiled “I have experience” he said, he then proceeded to put on some comfortable clothes and went to bed.

Thomas shrugged “Oh… I see…” He tried to not sound disappointed “How many offspring do you have?” He said following Guy to bed.

“Me? Oh no! I mean, I have a younger sibling from my Mother’s line, I used to babysit xem once in a while at the Castus’ house”

Thomas sighed in relief “So your father is the Castus, where’s your mother from?”

Guy gulped, but he knew he shouldn’t hide anything to Thomas if he attempted to look appealing as a mate “The Verecundus line”

“Oooohhhhhhh! Now that makes much more sense, the Verecundus line is known for all their members having long names” Thomas pointed.

Guy shrugged “And also the reason why it is considered bad luck to have a long name”

“What do you mean by that?” Thomas asked with curiosity.

Manuel played with his fingers “Is a… private story of the line they don’t really like to share, it was their own fault for that to happen…”

“Can you share me?” The silver one asked politely.

“S-sure” Guy said insecurely “In olden times, the Verecundus line used to be one of the most powerful, not only because their member had extra useful muscle, but also the wait between heat periods were shorter, allowing them to be a big and strong line, the Verecundus were usually great soldiers or anything involving brute force. But they became greedy, as all the members kept breeding and breeding to the point of exhaustion, the upcoming generations were weak and not suitable for harsh labor or serve as mighty warriors, still because of their reputation they were everylian’s favorite bet, as the time went on, all realized how useless the line became, and all their failures lead us to the point that having a long name was a permanent bad luck curse.”

“I… I wasn’t aware the origin of such superstition was that deep” Thomas approached to Guy so he could hug him “But you have nothing to worry about, I like you just the way you are”

“Even if my name cause you disgrace?”

“Disgrace? Are you kidding? Since I meet you everything around me became more interesting than ever, let the bad luck come, it means a new adventure to me” Thomas challenged.

Manuel only looked at him with some blush.

Thomas proceeded to kiss him once again “Good night Guillaume”

“Wait…” Guy adjusted himself in to Thomas embrace “There…Good night Thomas”

“Nite”

Next day.

Thomas woke up as he heard the main door closing along with some bag sounds. Manuel went shopping again? He was still to sleepy to figure that our clearly.

“I’m back” Guy said softly as he entered in to the bedroom.

“I’ll be honest” Thomas muttered “I didn’t even notice when you left…”

Guy rolled his eyes “Yeah I figured, you know I don’t like going out much, but if it saves you trouble, I’ll take the responsibility.”

Thomas stretched his limbs “Thanks Guy, so. What did you get?”

“I picked up the rerecording equipment we ordered two months back; I also got a couple of research documents about humans here at the facility’s library. You know, if we are going to have a pet home, we must be informed.”

Thomas looked at the incubator “Is that thing still asleep?”

Guy took a brief look at the human “Yeah…”

“Okay, let me take a shower and then we will work”

Manuel raised a brow “You mean, you’ll take a shower, EAT, and then work”

Thomas rubbed his neck “Oh, yeah, right…”

“Don’t worry I’ll make something for you! It will be ready before you are done with you shower” Guy offered immediately.

“That’s ah… very kind of you, thanks”

Guys smiled “What are bonds for?”

Thomas smiled back and watched Manuel exit the bedroom.

Manuel’s helpful attitude was something very appealing for Thomas, even the idea of wanting him was mate crossed his mind, but he knew Guy was older, his line probably already settle an arrangement and there was no point in asking, but maybe on the next cycle after that one he could have a chance.

Thomas sighed. Who was he trying to fool? His inner selfishness won’t let him wait, if he wanted Guy as mate he needed to make a bold move to have a straight yes or no. Besides…He was an Animus! Thomas never liked to abuse of his bloodline’s influence, but, seriously. Guy’s line wouldn’t be so foolish to deny him, it was an obvious leap they wouldn’t dare to miss. But of course, if Guy wasn’t in to the idea, well, no matter how influent the Animus line was, there was no point in claiming Guy if he wouldn’t be happy with him.

“Thomas.” Guy called “Is there something wrong?”

Thomas shook his head a little and noticed he was already with his shake on hand; he didn’t even realize when he exited the shower and dressed up “I can’t stop thinking about it” He muttered.

Guy gave him a confused frown “About what?”

Thomas lowered his head to meet his forehead against Guy’s “When you did this to me”

Manuel accepted the kiss but couldn’t help to feel ashamed. “So… Y-you liked it?”

Thomas smirked due Guy’s timid reaction “Yes…” He then broke the kiss “You know, I love when that white face of yours turns pink”

Guy looked aside “Good for you.”

Thomas chuckled “Now, let’s get back to work, I want to know if this new recording equipment really captures the quality sound of the gems”

Manuel nodded and followed Thomas to their studio.

“You know” Guy began “Are we presenting a record, or we are going to perform live?”

“Live, obviously” Thomas said as he started to settle the new equipment.

Manuel gulped “What if I mess up something?”

“You won’t, that’s why we are doing it together, you won’t mess it up, think about the great things to come if we do it right” Thomas encouraged.

“Yeah…” Guy said in not a very pleasant way.

Thomas noticed Guy’s mood “What’s up? You are not in to this?”

“Oh! No, I mean…yes! Yes I’m in to it, I just… I mean I…I…”

Manuel took a deep breath and tried to speak fluently “I don’t care if great things come or not after the performance, I only care about sticking with you…”

He widened, maybe that was a little bit too direct “To work” He finished.

“Oh…” Thomas said with a slight disappointment, for an instance he thought Manuel was hinting something

“Well don’t worry about it, I also would like to stick with you forever…”

He imitated Guy’s widened gesture “To work” He concluded.

Both sighed simultaneously in disappointment and avoided eye contact while they were working, in the minutes to come they got stranded in awkward silence, full tension of the speculation between a ‘Yes’ and a ‘No’, ‘Maybe he knows already’, ‘Maybe he still doesn’t get it, ‘Does he even feel the same?’ and other variants.

Thomas was eager to keep flirting but the doubt was killing him inside, is like… he felt he had the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Guy’s voice.

Manuel in the other hand a clearer idea of what they were mean to do, but Thomas lack of notorious initiative was the main doubt, he didn’t want to feel he was pushing him, Guy had always been… passive, but Thomas was still younger than him, even though if the age gap wasn’t big, Guy was still older, he didn’t want Thomas to feel intimidated because of his age.

“Guy…” Thomas broke the silence as he noticed Manuel’s thoughtful face “If you need to say something just… say it…”

“No, I need to know what you have to say…” Guy-Man said in worry with a slight desperation then he lowered his head and most of his long hair covered his ashamed face.

“I can feel it…Do you feel it?” Thomas said with a cracked voice due the nervousness.

“Yes…Yes I do…” Guy responded in the same cracked tone.

“Guillaume Manuel….” Thomas called softly while he offered his hand glowing white “Would yo-”

“Emmanuel…” Guy interrupted.

“What?”

Guy gulped “My true name is Guillaume Emmanuel, you know the story behind my long name already so there’s no point in hiding it anymore…”

Thomas gave him a tender look and a warm smile “I’m glad you are starting to trust me…I hope you could trust me something else too” He hinted.

“Guillaume Emmanuel….” He called again correctly as he offered his hand glowing white “Would you accept my light? I promise it won’t hurt you.”

Manuel looked at Thomas hand and instantly felt the urge to accept it; he took Thomas hand and felt how the silver one was somehow transferring energy to him. It didn’t feel bad; actually, it felt warm, just like any another Stellian he was attracted to heat.

Thomas then hugged Manuel tightly as he kept overflowing the other one.

Once Guy felt ‘charged’ He gently expel the acquired energy out, absolutely no pain this time.

Thomas looked amazed at his colorful surroundings “You did it…”

Guy opened his eyes “I did-WHAA! What is this?!” He asked pretty shocked

“Spectrum lighting…” Thomas responded.

“Spectrum?…But… that’s an old myth…”

“Look around Guy!” Thomas said in excitement “Does that looks like a tale to you?” He kept gazing around “Legend has it our entire planet was filled with colors like this, can you imagine such vivid colors on Quintri?”

Guy looked around “Now that you mention it, our rooms seems quite cheerful”

“Indeed” Thomas agreed “Strange, is not fading”

Manuel didn’t care about the spectra not fading; all he cared was to keep feeling Thomas warm energy.

“Guy…” Thomas called between pants after a couple of minutes.

“Yes?” Guy responded in a somewhat lustrous tone.

“My energy…” Thomas panted “I’m running out”

Guy looked at him with a worried frown and separated his chest from Thomas body, cutting the flow of energy. “You ok? “ He asked softly

Seconds later the spectrum faded.

“I’m fine” Thomas smiled weakly “You like my energy don’t you?”

“Is a strange feeling I never experienced before, I could felt it… Your essence… was like….like” Guy remained thoughtful “Thomas…what are you?”

Thomas leaned against the wall “The question is… What are we?”

Guy raised his shoulders in doubt.

“Anyway, I know I’ll sound like a party pooper but we must finish the track once it for all, if not, we won’t have time to plan the rest of our performance” The silver one suggested.

Manuel nodded “You said it Thomas, although, I don’t think the performance will be troublesome anymore, we could take our hummm” He paused “ ‘Gifts’ to make difference”

Thomas nodded back, just like Guy said, he was sure they would have the public right in their pockets now.

They worked almost at day until bedtime minus the small breaks Manuel had to so to attend the baby, although the human was formerly under Thomas’ responsibility, Guy took possession of the mother tittle, Thomas wasn’t bothered by this, in fact, he was starting to like the way Guy treated the baby, it gave him an idea of how good Guy would be if he had offspring, another reason why he felt him even more appealing to claim him as mate, but not just any mate, a permanent one.

“Uhmm…” Thomas hummed in exhaustion “I can’t… I need to rest…”

“Me too” Guy agreed.

“I’ll give it a shot with the blender, but I must say sometimes I’m a terrible chef”

“That explains why you always feed on the cafeteria” Guy muttered.

“Hey!” Thomas protested.

Guy chuckled “I’ll be in bed reading the documents”

“The ones about humans?” Thomas asked.

Guy nodded.

“Ok. Just focus on behavior and basic biology to spot any kind of illness”

Manuel headed to bed “I’ll look into that”

In the bedroom, Guy made a full germ-cleanup to the human so it could join him in bed, despite knowing the race was potentially sentient, they couldn’t avoid seen it as just any other animal, especially because of its age it didn’t show any signs of rational thinking. Guy placed the baby in the center as he leaned down, once leaned, the human immediately crawled all the way up to his chest and rested against it.

“So you like my heartbeat?” He asked in a squeaky tone. “Yes you do, yes you do!” He spoiled.

The baby babbled and cuddled against his soft pyjamas.

Manuel smiled and started to read his datapad.

Twenty minutes later, Thomas joined him in bed with their dinner on hand.

“Here” He said.

“Oh! Mashed salad. And is not burned! Excellent, thanks!” Guy said.

“Can you burn salad?” Thomas questioned.

“Well I had my doubts when you went to the kitchen but you busted my theory” Guy joked.

“Ha-ha, that’s so funny I forgot to laugh” Thomas said sarcastically.

Guy took a tiny portion with the tip of the spoon and tried to see if the baby accepted it, it’s eating was very clumsy, just like the text said, it was probably the first time it got to taste solid food so most of it’s swallowing dragged a lot of the food out, Manuel kept gently dragging the scattered food back to the baby’s mouth until it finally ate the tiny portion.

“…Did you just give salad to the human?” Thomas asked in confusion.

Guy nodded “It says humans can eat our vegetables and grains, which is actually good for them because those two are the base of their diet” Guy proceeded to take a spoon of salad for himself.

“Eww!!” Thomas exclaimed “Guy! You just feed the human with that spoon!”

Guy swallowed “It’s ok. Human’s mouth enzymes mean no harm to us.”

Thomas frowned in doubt “That doesn’t mean you have to share a spoon” He started to look for a comfortable position to finish his shake and fall asleep.

Guy kept reading until he found something pretty odd “Did you know humans have split sexes?”

Thomas spit his shake “What?!”

Guy cleaned his face with his pyjama’s sleeve “…Yes…”

He kept reading “It says humans are divided in ‘males’, which are the impregnators of the ‘females’ who give birth to the young”

Thomas gazed at the human resting on Guy’s chest “These things are defiantly something else…”

“You tell me” Guy muttered as he continued to investigate.

Thomas titled his head “So… is this thing ‘male’ or ‘female’?”

“Humm I don’t know let me look for sex differences…” Guy babbled as he went fast-forward with the text “There! … Female” Guy said immediately.

Thomas raised a brow “How can you be so sure?”

Guy widened for an instance “Just trust me on this one” Limited to say. He didn’t want to remember when he had to clean the human’s discards. “…So!” He said happily “How are going to call her?”

Thomas scowled to the unknown terms “ ‘Her’?”

“Yep! Because they have split sexes they also have split genders, ‘her’ means ‘xem’ for females”

Thomas scratched his head “Speak Stellian Guy… You are confusing me…”

Guy chuckled “You’ll get used to it, so, any names?”

“Guy, we won’t have it for too long, naming it will only make you feel more attached to it, when the time to let it go arrives, you will refuse it hand it over” Thomas explained.

Manuel looked aside with an insecure frown “Just in the meantime?” He insisted softly.

He then looked aside to the fortunate next to him and spotted an open book and recalled the cadences samples within.

“…I like Cadence” He spoke softly.

“Manuel, don’t-name-it…” Thomas muttered with annoyance.

Guy looked at him with slight disappointment “What? You don’t like it?”

“Is not that I don’t like it, is the fact you must not name it, it doesn’t belong to us.”

Guy snapped his lips with frustration “Come on Cadence, let’s go make your bottle and leave grumpy daddy Thomas alone.” He stood up and leaved the room.

Thomas remained leaned on the bed “This won’t end well…” He muttered.

Two months had passed by.

Their presentation was today and there was no chance for mistakes. Their performance was going to take place on the Nocto festival, an annual celebration with somewhat religious backstory. The festival was in honor to all their deceased, according to their beliefs, each time a Stellian dies it joins their goodness –the moon- and becomes a star, at the same time, they believed the stars had the power to drag an alive Stellians’ soul out of their bodies to join them while they were asleep, which, according to their beliefs, was what allow them to dream.

Although they were aware everything had a scientific explanation already, -Like the fact their moon was actually a weak sun- The Nocto festival still played a very crucial role on their culture, especially when it came to reunite all families and never forget the ones who lived before them.

Thomas and Manuel were wandering around in formal attire waiting for the official announcement of the festivity inauguration.

“I can’t wait to show off our work” Thomas said as it looked around the kiosks.

“Mhh” Guy murmured.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s feeding time; I hope the scientists are doing their job…” Guy said with concern.

“The human is fine, don’t worry”

“Cadence” Guy muttered.

Thomas rolled his optics “Cadence yes, whatever”

“Thomas…she’s like an offspring to me, please…Your indifference won’t be appealing to any person. Your future mate will expect your support in taking care of the offspring.”

Guy noticed Thomas being quiet, perhaps he was thinking about it carefully, maybe it was his chance to play him a little mind game to hint his interest…again.

Manuel smirked under his helmet “I really would have loved to bring Cadence, just imagine how many Stellians would be interested in me by looking on how good I’m taking care of a young”

“Glad you didn’t bring her then” Thomas muttered falling on Guy’s tease.

Guy raised a pixel brow “What’s the matter Thomas? You worry I could find a mate faster than you?”

“My only concern is to find a good one, no matter how long it takes me” Thomas came back.

“Well, I already found a good one sometime ago actually” Guy said in a victorious tone.

Thomas widened “Y-you did?”

“Yeah”

Thomas took a deep breath “That’s uh… great!” He said with fake cheers.

Both heard the sound bold gems which acoustics were similar to a trumpet, they approached to the main stage where the leader of the Civil division was standing proudly, from his sides, the other former leaders.

“Greetings everylian, as representative of the Civil division, I’m proud to announce the beginning of the Nocto Festival. In the next two months, Stellians for all over the world will gather here on our precious capital city, share their blessing with us all with their magnificent performances and celebrate the greatness of all our ancestors.” 

The crowd cheered.

“Once the checkup is ready the performances will begin. Please enjoy your visit. In the moon’s light…”

“Our souls rely” The crowed completed.

After that, everyone dismissed and looked around the different attractions.

Both were trying to move around trough “Excuse me…Excuse me” Thomas said while opening his way out.

“This place is so crowed…” Guy whispered with a bit of fear while holding one of Thomas’ arms.

“I know…” Thomas agreed with annoyance, he had always hated crowds.

“Wouldn’t you like to be in a quitter place?… you know, to relax and don’t mess up everything on the performance” Manuel suggested.

“Great idea…but, we have to get out here first…”

Guy nodded.

They moved to a small park outside of the festivity area, they were able to hear all the noise from the festival, but at least there were no people around.

Thomas sat down on the lawn. “That’s better” He said in relief.

Guy sat down next to him “Want to practice?” He asked.

Thomas looked at both sides “We don’t have any gems on hand”

“I was talking about…” His blushing was reflected on his visor “The light”

“Oh…” Thomas smirked “You are blushing again”

“So?”

“It means you are carrying more blood in to your head” Thomas proceeded to remove Guy’s helmet and touched one of his cheeks “And that makes your face warmer”

Manuel closed his eyes and took Thomas’ stroking hand, it was cold comparing to his cheek, but he didn’t care. “You know what warm means…” He hinted.

“You are hiding something special…Care to share it?” Thomas said.

“If you share me your gift”

Thomas invited Guy to sit on his lap before sharing his energy with him. Manuel held tightly, he felt his body getting warmed up as he charged up and started to expel it out as a spectrum, he loved this, he felt so intimate to Thomas every time they did it; he would stay like that forever if he could, but Thomas’ energy wasn’t eternal and too much exposure grow him tired, Guy wasn’t willing to risk his health.

Thomas kept holding Guy and slowly lowered his head to the smaller ones neck, Manuel shivered as he felt the other one’s warm breathe against his skin. Thomas kept breathing close before give a lick.

Manuel gasped; he wasn’t expecting that to happen, or at least not right now.

The taller one part away from the neck “I’m sorry I didn’-“

“Continue…” Guy cut it.

Thomas approached again and kept licking a side of Manuel neck until it was nicely wet and placed his teeth ready to bite.

“You sure?” Thomas muttered in a mouth full tone.

“I have been waiting for you to do it…”

Thomas separated from Guy’s neck again to talk properly “I thought you had a mate already”

“I said I found xem, nothing more…”

Thomas put all pieces together and finally understood, he was talking about him all this time, his suspicion was correct, they do wanted each other, however Thomas was concern about this being temporal, he was too attached to Manuel already, he wouldn’t stand to part away from him after the breeding cycle was over, regardless of who kept the offspring.

“Guillaume, I….”

“Don’t say anything, just do it and we will make it official…”

“But before this, I want to know something more…”

“What else you need to know? I want to stick with you…” Manuel closed his eyes “To spend our lifetime together”

He gulped “B-but… I’ll understand if you don’t wish too, I already feel like dreaming on having this agreement, I shouldn’t demand more… I have no right to, you are an Animus and I’m just-”

“The perfect match for me” Thomas interrupted and held Guy’s hands “Be my soulmate… please…”

“Soulmate?” The smaller one whispered stunned “That’s too much, I-I-I- I don’t deserve it…”

“You do” Thomas contradicted “Stop being so hard on yourself, besides, our gifts complement each other perfectly, don’t tell me that’s not a sign” Thomas continued.

“We can tell everyone about being soulmates later; we can only tell them we will be mates for now if that makes you feel comfortable” He said trying to convince him.

“I’d like that” Guy agreed in a shy whisper “But, care to seal the deal?” He requested while exposing his neck. “I must remark though, that I’m still not ready to breed yet” He confessed.

“Me neither, you know that, but, better having a mate already when the time comes”

Manuel nodded silently.

Thomas positioned himself carefully again to bite; if he wasn’t careful he could lose his teeth and not leave a good mark, for them the mark was like putting a ring on a woman’s finger, it reflected the engagement and sent a warning for everyone else who spotted the same Stellian during it’s heat cycle. The mark wasn’t permanent and tended to heal and fade away after a couple of weeks, which is why Stellians were always in the lookout for new blood for their lines, monogamy was rare in general since it also meant to part away from their family houses and live alone with a single mate.

Thomas was already use to a life of few, Motherboard was one of the last Animus’s, their demanding jobs prevent them from living together, he didn’t even know the rest of the Animus family… or what was left of it. Guy represented a chance to try to forget his past and keep on going with the present and future.

Manuel in the other hand a family house waiting for him, but he had always been shy and quiet, just like his mother’s line, he never felt it belonged to his father’s line, he wanted to be in his mother’s so badly, but that wasn’t possible, his face marks were Castus and he was a Castus because of that simple matter. Being with Thomas was a chance for him to part away from his family and be in a comfortable environment.

He let go a soft moan as Thomas started to bite tenderly a couple of times; he wanted to gain a bit of self-confidence before biting for real.

Suddenly, their names were mentioned at the festival, reaching them as an echo.

Manuel gasped “That’s us! Thomas we must retur-“

“Ah!” Thomas groaned in pain, he immediately put a hand in front of his mouth and started to spit blood.

Guy’s eye became twitchy; he just made a rough move while Thomas was biting him… “H-how many fell?” He asked.

Thomas spit the last lose tooth out and used his helmet to see his smile “Good ding I’dd be using de hedmed” He said clumsily due the lack of teeth “Dun’d mind”

Guy sighed “I just ruined our special day…”

“You din’d, in facd” Thomas chuckled “You made id more memorabe”

Guy smiled weakly.

Thomas kissed him before putting his helmet back on ‘Let’s go’ He flashed on his visor.

They returned to the festival and made a quick checkup to make everything was ready before their turn. Thomas noticed Guy was trembling before they moved on to the scenario.

He tenderly massaged the smaller one’s shoulders ‘Relax’ He flashed

Guy took a deep breath “I feel like fainting” He said almost losing his breath.

Thomas gave him a gently jolt to try to chill him out, he was also nervous, but he wanted to be strong for his newly proclaimed mate.

Guy was so nervous he even almost trip over the stage, thanks to Thomas he didn’t fall.

‘It’s time’ Manuel read on Thomas visor.

Their performance started with a gem lift as a warm up, forming different shapes in the air, in this first phase of their performance their nervousness was quite notorious, sometimes the gems collided with one another, both only held on each other and tried to fix the mistake as soon as they were made.

After feeling more confident they move to the second phase, the actual song, they lifted the golden stave Guy’s family made for them and place the gems to play. The melody when smooth and nice, no mistakes this time, as they started to play it with their jolts combined, they could feel themselves souls in sync, everything felt just perfect.

The melody was relaxing and somewhat melancholic, and that was reflected in the crowd, families holding each other and rocking at their song’s rhythm, just exactly what they wanted, they wanted to trigger the sense of belonging and love with in the families. After all, this was the Nocto Festival.

‘Finale’ Thomas flashed as he offered his charged hand.

Guy happily accepted Thomas’ hand and created that unique spectrum across the entire stage, he then sent a jolt that caused each gem to bright in it’s own color and leaved the crowed stunned.

After their performance ended the crowd went wild in cheers.

‘We did it’ Thomas flashed.

Guy shamefully clanked their helmets as a gentle kiss before leaving the stage.

Just right after the performance there was a great number of people waiting to have a word with them, music wasn’t precisely something Stellians were familiar with, as a linear race, they preferred quiet environments to work, but what if they had a little informal get together? Music had the right touch; the first person who talked to them was precisely about that, he was hoping to get a track for a birthday party, another for a minor ceremonial event and so on. In the end it went how they were expecting.

“Wow Guy!…” Thomas said as he finished talking to the last one interested “Our appointment schedule id full, isn’d id great?!”

Guy nodded silently. “Thomas…”

Thomas held Guy’s helmet ‘Are you ok?’

“Can we head to the lab now?” Manuel requested shamefully.

Thomas closed the agenda with a single hand, he knew Guy was worried about the human ‘Alright, let’s get our things’

Manuel narrowed happily.

They got their things and headed back to the station directly to the research area pick up their pet.

Both approached to the crib ‘She’s fine, see?’ Thomas flashed, he then entered the code to open it but it didn’t. ‘.. not opening…’

“Try again…” Guy said.

“That won’t be necessary” A soft voice called.

“Motherboard! I daw you ad the inauguradion” Thomas said happily.

She titled her head “You ok Thomas? You sound like some of teeth are missing”

‘Minor accident’ He flashed.

“I see, don’t worry they will grow back in a few days” She gazed at the human “You did a great job taking care of the human, I’m very proud of you”

“Oh…so… the human is staying?” Guy questioned pretty upset.

“It must Guillaume, my scientists are eager to start their research” She said.

“B-But! What are they are going to do to her?” Manuel asked in worry.

“Guy…” Thomas called, he knew he became attached.

“Nothing that could risk it’s life” She looked back to Thomas “I heard you performance was a success”

Thomas gave a thumbs up ‘Yes, lots of work now’.

She nodded “Glad I’m taking off extra work of you back”

“Bu-”

“Guy!” Thomas interrupted ‘We going home now’

“Before you go” Motherboard called “Did you spot any unusual behavior on it during your liansitting?”

Guy pushed Thomas aside “I did!” He said immediately

“Their mood can be easily affected by music, we always used soft melodies to calm down her whimpers, loud noises tend to irritate her, but with the right volume she can handle it and even move to the beat” Guy shared with the hope Motherboard will return it.

“Thank you for sharing” She said happily but didn’t say anything about giving it back.

“Yes wedd, we widd go back do work” Thomas said and started to gently push Manuel out of the restricted area.

“Bye jolts”

They remained silent during their way home, Thomas mind was concentrated on the appointments they had with people to look at their needs and made a proper track for them; however the thought about Guy being upset over an alien was starting to bug him.

“Thomas… I want it” Guy whispered halfway to their home.

Thomas rolled his optics. “We can’t have it” He managed to say properly.

Back home he noticed Guy barely at ate or show any kind of enthusiasm at all, things cracked down when they were both at bed, Guy hold his grip on him tightly; his soft whimpers turned in to louder cries at a point Thomas questioned himself if the human were even worth them?

“Guy…” Thomas whispered holding his mate tightly. “What’s wrong? Is really all of this because of the human?”

“I-I-…I… I don’t… I don’t know!” Guy said between sobs and sniffs. “I feel like… like if I had failed…”

“You didn’t! You did a great job” Thomas tried to cheer up.

Thomas gazed at his mate in worry, something was not right, perhaps it wasn’t right since the very instance he became over possessive of the human, he never saw it as a pet, ever, he saw it as an offspring, as his offspring…

“Guy… are you in heat?” He asked straight.

Guy gasped “What? No! Why are yo-“ He narrowed getting the point of the question “Oh! Now getting attached to something means somelian is in heat? How convenient way to attempt to comfort me”

Thomas widened “Wait! NO! ! I didn’t mean…”

“To the living room…”

“Guy…”

“NOW!” Guy ordered.

Thomas shrank and obeyed right away.

“Phew…” He expressed as soon as he closed the bedroom’s door “My… I have never seen Guy so grumpy before…” Said to himself.

He then leaned on his new bed and groaned ligthly, he just couldn’t believe Guy just sack him off the bedroom, they have talked about breeding a lot of times, but now he asked straight forward his mate got offended? That didn’t make any sense; he even wondered if sudden mood changes were also part of becoming sexually mature.

He let go a tired sigh and tried to find his comfortable side to sleep until he suddenly felt a blanket landing on his body and someone sneaking under.

“…Sorry” Guy whispered once he gripped Thomas tight.

Thomas raised a brow “What made you change your mind so quick?”

“The bed is too cold without you…” His mate admitted.

Thomas bit his lip those words were perfect for a comeback, but he swallowed his pride instead. Guy was no stranger to keep raising his ego, he was his soulmate, they both had to understand and accept each other’s flaws and help overcome them.

“Be careful what you wish for next time then”

Guy cuddled against him “I will”


	4. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are almost ready to go for their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4’s draft was pretty much made of [Expand this] Tags, seriously, that was the laziest draft of all, I’m blowing my own mind in trying to complete it

Several years later.

Thomas was running through the streets dodging every single person blocking his path, he was late, very very very late, he spent  last night analyzing their schedule and before he knew it, his helmet’s alarm woke up discovering he felled asleep on his desk.

He didn’t eat or groomed himself at all, all he cared was to accomplish today’s schedule.

From the other side of the city a fancy looking stellian was waiting for him, he checked his clock once in a while. He then gazed down the stairs to the young stellian resting and panting on his knees.

Thomas extended his arm “Here…it…is” said between pants.

The stellian picked up the chip “Credits have been transferred, a pleasure making business with you”

Thomas nodded still panting, his client then headed to the reunion hall.

He wished to stay to see their work in action, but then his helmet’s alarm rang again “Damn it, I’m late for another appointment!”

He ran off to the next checkpoint.

Back home, Guy just finished putting their home together, since they started working on tracks they barely had time for themselves and their home.

“There” Guy said with satisfaction.

He heard Thomas coming in from the door.

“Hey…” He called tenderly.

Thomas smiled weakly and leaned against the wall, Guy for an instance though he was going to faint “You alright?” he asked.

 “I thought I wouldn’t make it” Thomas chuckled nervously. “I was already late for a delivery and had other client meetings” He took the datapad out of his pocket “These guys are crazy” He muttered.

“The requests I got for their song is just, awkward” He scratched his head “I’m not sure if we will be able to make exactly what they are asking for”

Guy hummed  “I think we are carrying more work than we can handle, we should take a break…”

“Are you kidding?” Thomas leaned on the couch “Since we started to work properly one this I feel useful, besides …” He smirked “Our work is paying off, we are moving soon”

“Yeah, wouldn’t you miss be close to your mommy?” Guy joked.

Thomas expression became thoughtful and sat on the couch “Come to think…I haven’t seen xem in years…”

Thomas didn’t realized how weird that was until now, families always stick together, and his family was only her, but it’s been over ten years since he last saw her, she didn’t even told him about her being away. He knew she was still in charge of the science division, no doubt of that, but, who he was trying to fool anyway? Since he became Guy’s soulmate, he could care less about the rest of the people, he wouldn’t come to her unless it was really necessary, it was also a way to prove her his maturity.

 “Just wondering, you don’t mind moving alone with me on a proper house, do you? That doesn’t bother you a bit, right?”

“Not really, soulmates tends to part away from their bloodlines and live their own private life” Guy responded with a smile.

“Is your bloodline aware yet?”

Guy bit his lip “Not really, well, I told them to not find a mate for me because I already had one, but ah… I mean”  He shrugged. “I haven’t told them about you being my soulmate… not just any Stellian can get close to someone like you… I’m afraid they won’t believe me…”

Thomas rubbed his neck massaging his bite mark “Well, here I have a pretty solid proof”

The golden one  sat on Thomas’ lap, then he approached to his mate’s neck to delivered a tender bite.

Thomas moaned a little as Guy’s teeth started to make pressure against his neck.

Manuel licked clean the small trails of blood leaving the bite mark good as new “That’s better” Said with a smirk and wrapped his arms around Thomas.

Thomas only chuckled and arched his back  as he felt his energy was slightly being drained. The weak layer of Guy emerged.

“You know” He began “I have noticed that spectrum layer of yours appears more often now, I assume that means you are in a good mood”

“You think?” Guy joined foreheads with Thomas “Bite me”

Thomas rolled over now having Manuel under him; he then started to attack the smaller one’s neck.

Guy moaned, a bite always generated that mixture of pain and pleasure, the feeling was far from to the one generated through sex intercourse, but it was something they could rely on for intimacy, their own biology prevent them from freely perform sexual activities, they couldn’t trigger sexual desire just by a couple of gentle well-placed touches, but such touches indeed help in reinforce their bond, same as all the rest of the activities they perform together.

Thomas licked clean the mark “There” He whispered “You are making me feel warmer”

“You are relaxed now, that’s what I wanted” Guy said tenderly.

“You always know how to make me feel better” Thomas found himself in the unpleasant need of ending their joint “Let’s go back to work”

Guy remained leaned on the couch “Actually… I was hoping we could do something else…”

The taller one looked at him with confusion “Like?…”

“I’m still concern of what we are… I have tried to look for any sort of information regarding unusual brainwave activity, but nothing is related to spectrum or pure energy management, this is just so confusing…”  Guy expressed starting to sound worry; he just wished he could solve the mystery as quick as those one hour police t.v. shows.

 “Have you researched for the key word?” Thomas said snapping out his thoughts.

“Key word?”

“Rem called you decomposer, that’s our starting point” Thomas suggested.

“Oh, yes, I tried that too, but all I got was the Lustrous’ eve tale” Guy responded started to sound they were in a lost cause.

“The what?”

“You know, the myth about how Quintri lost color, decomposers are mentioned but they don’t really talk about them” Guy muttered with annoyance.

“Can you get the book?”

Guy stood up and headed to their room “Yeah, I have it right here” He came back seconds later with the book on his hands and gave it over to Thomas.

“My… this thing looks old…” The silver one said looking at the rusty looking book.

“Is a unique piece, I found it here at the science division’s archives. Normally they don’t lend it, but let’s say being an Animus’ soulmate has its little advantages”

“Jooo, so you are starting to like being my soulmate?”

“I couldn’t be happier with this choice…” Guy said trying to cheer himself up, he took the book back opened it “It is written on a dead language, but this clipped papers are supposed to be the most accurate translation”

Thomas leaned on the couch “So, what is it about?”

Guy sat next to him “ _In the deep dark of our land, our people struggled for survival, they were at the bottom of food chain, Lordions will snap on people with their powerful pincers and finish them off with a deadly sting before eating them, Centimors were feared the most tho, they suddenly emerged from the ground in the middle of the villages, their long bodies and never ending feet were everyone’s nightmares._

_One day, our moon showed us mercy and gave us a signal, a bird, it suddenly landed on a village and killed the Centimor that attacking it, as quick as it came, the bird started to leave with our mighty predator’s carcass.”_

“Centimors? Lordions?” Thomas questioned “Those things have been extinct for millions of years now, not even the founder of the Animus got to see one alive…”

“I don’t know Thomas. All our cities are built over a thick layer of concrete for a reason…”  Guy commented.

Thomas only slurped and nodded to Guy, this one kept reading.

_“The bird was followed to a very high peak, were another bird was waiting for it to share the meal”_ Guy flipped the page _“Both birds were bursting in shine, changing the aspect of their surroundings drastically, the villagers interpreted the harmonious colors as a sign of the peaceful place they were searching to settle on”_

Thomas yawned “I don’t mean to offend but this story is a bit boring”

“Hold on, here come the interesting part of the tale”  Guy said.

“Just resumed a bit” Thomas said losing a bit of patience.

“Ok ok” Guy went fast forward “Our race advanced and developed up to the point they could hunt their own predators to keep expanding their cities, but because of the massive hunting, the birds no longer had food to feed on and starved to death. NOW. This is the part I told you about” Guy pointed as he began to read again

“ _Lians did everything in their hands to save the last pair, but the damage was already done, in the verge of death, the moon’s remaining blessings were transferred to those who cared for their fallen children, after the birds deceased, the world went grey, but they gave birth to a new opportunity of prosper, the Lighter and the Decomposer_.”

Thomas raised a brow “…That’s it? That doesn’t make any sense”

Guy closed the book “As I understand it” He began “Those birds were able to control energy… maybe the way we do, and somehow transferred that uhmm ‘ability’ to some Lians before becoming extinct”

Thomas sighed “Well, I can’t complain over something labeled as an old lian tale” He muttered “But, I mean, I really would love a more… realistic explanation…”

“Alright here you go: we are genetic manipulated mutants” Guy laughed.

Thomas rolled his eyes “Laugh all you want but I rather buy that one” 

“Thomas” Guy called seriously “If the general knows I’m a decomposer that mean xe knows something, and I bet xyr mate must know about this as well”

“You want me to ask Motherboard?” Thomas groaned “I’m trying to prove my independence”

“Come on Thomas” Guy sat on Thomas’ lap “These years as your soulmate have been wonderful, but that doesn’t mean you have to cut off ties with your bloodline, we need xyr help…” He then rolled his eyes “Not to mention we still live in xyr property”

Thomas sighed “… I… I guess a little catch up with xem would be nice”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minutes later they were roaming around the station looking for her. Thomas ended up heading at the top of one of the facility’s viewpoints, his mom always used them to talk to all working scientist at once to get their attention equally.

“Has anyone seen the Director?” Thomas asked down to the scientist.

The scientist only looked at each other and gave him a sign to come downstairs, he and Guy then went down to hear what the researchers had to say.

“Xe’s been quite agitated lately, we believe is Victus is behind all this” One of the workers whispered.

Thomas quickly identified that voice behind the uniform helmet, it was Thex, a lian who made quite a show to get Motherboard’s recognition to work in the facility, also one of the very few people Thomas could consider trusting, long story short… it used to be his liansitter.

“Any idea why?” Thomas asked.

Another scientist lifted her shoulders “Not much of what you already know” She said. This one was unmistakable, her golden trails on her cloak was the sign of her authority, second in command of the division, Milla.  “Victus has orders to clean Earth up but the Director won’t allow xem to do that”

“Let’s say that…” Thex spoke “If the general doesn’t fulfil xyr orders the ministers might think xe’s not suitable for the job and because there’s no secret about the General and the Director’s relationship both of their heads can roll”

“Do you really think the minsters will dare to stand up against Nihals?” Guy asked in worry.

The two scientists looked at the golden lian with concern “What do you know about Nihals?” Milla asked.

“What are Nihals?” Thomas asked.

“It is an ancient term to describe Lighters, Decomposers and Lustrous birds as a whole, it is on the book” Guy responded and looked back at Thomas with annoyance “But somelian told me to go fast-forward”

“And how do you know Motherboard is a Nihal?” Thomas asked.

“Every lighter is bound to an equal decomposer, tell me, how’s the only lian who can pull the general’s skirt without getting harm?”

“But h-“

“The book Thomas, the book” Guy interrupted.

Thomas rolled his eyes “Ok ok I get it”

“We still don’t know much about the Nihal breed, most of them serve on the military as planet cleaners” Milla said.

“They are the best of the best of the military, living weapons” Thex continued.

Thomas and Guy gulped, if their suspicions were correct, they simply couldn’t picture themselves as military stellians, their life now relied on composing and make other people happy with their music, it had nothing to do with such atrocious things as killing other living beings.

“So…” Thomas spoke “What can you tell me about Nihals? The little you know will be helpful to… understand what we are”

“So you do know” Thex guessed.

Thomas nodded.

“Well, all those rehearsal session were to study your energy levels, to figure it out if you were a suitable candidate”

“Candidate?” Guy said “For what?”

“To save Humanity” An unmistakable calm voice sounded from the top of the viewpoint.

Thomas and Guy gasped as they looked up to the Director, the other two scientist shrugged, they weren’t supposed to share such delicate information with a kid, but they still did it for influence anyway. Thomas got the information he wanted and he offered extra help, that’s how Milla got promoted to second in command and Thex to be accepted in the facility in the first place.

“Humanity?…wait!” Thomas widened “How much did you actually heard?”

Motherboard started to walk down stairs “Enough to say you three deserve a punishment”

Guy giggled and Thomas responded to him with a frown.

“I’m afraid time is running out” Motherboard said, her sigh was a bit lost in thought, she didn’t know how to begin, she knew the time would come, but still, they weren’t ready. “I have dedicated my entire life in studying all living creatures near our galactic neighborhood, I decide which creatures live and who shall not in order to preserve the all planet’s capabilities to sustain life” She took a depth breath “Earth has been under threat since humans began their industrial era, they are the closets begins we have found so far to have similar intelligence levels to our own. Still, they haven’t grown as a union to do something about their planet, because of this, Rem is already preparing xyr troops for cleanup” She stopped for a bit “But…I believe humans can be a valuable asset if we let them develop a bit further, I believe they can be reformed with little intervention.”

Thomas remained silent as he proceeded the information, the result wasn’t pleasant at all “So you just adopted me because I was a suitable candidate for your little experiment?!” He shouted in shock.

Motherboard just nodded silently.

The confirmation just made Thomas feel a hole in his heart, a hole that made him question if all that love she gave him was even real, does she even considered him as a son? Did she just fake everything? Thomas started to breath heavily to keep holding that frustrated cry “You are no better than your soulmate you know?!” He shouted again, this time with a cracked tone.

“Thomas, you are a Nihal” She corrected with a firm tone “I didn’t only give you a second chance to live, I’m also giving you a chance to make a difference. If I wouldn’t had adopted you, Rem would have found you, you might be slathering humans by now”

“Screw all this!” Thomas shouted “Guy and I are going to make our own path, I don’t need you anymore!” He then started to leave.

“You will, but not in here” Motherboard said causing Thomas to stop “You two will be departing in three days”

“To where?” Thomas turned back “To save humanity? What if I don’t want to save humanity?!”

Motherboard only remained silent and gave him a victorious smirk, Thomas was confused at first until he looked back at Guy, his soulmate was viciously looking at the containment field where a bunch of humans test subjects appeared to be having a lesson from a Stellian scientist, he recognized one in particular though, those innocent eyes and smile… he knew that human, it was Cadence…

“Guy!” Thomas snapped out.

“I will go” Guy said.

“What?! How you dare t-” Thomas couldn’t finish his phrase when he got harshly slapped by Guy.

“Snap out of it, Thomas!” Guy scolded. “This isn’t you”

Thomas put a hand on his red check attempting to calm the pain “What are you talking about?!”

“I’m your soulmate! I’m supposed to be your first priority!  And you are just… Cracking down because you were born with an ability that gave you a better life?” Guy questioned.

“What if I wasn’t a Lighter?! What if-?!”

“’What if’ is none existence!” Guy kept shouting back “You must not let the events of the past affect your present because it will always damage your future…You teach me that when we first met” Guy recalled making that last phrase sound like a whisper. He then possessively embraced Thomas. “I’m you present… and I would love to be part of your future, but… you have to let go…” He finished.

“But… Do you really want to start our life together on an alien planet?”

“Why not?”  Guy said then approached to Thomas’ earhole “You promised me a unique honey moon after all” He whispered.

Thomas blushed “Alright alright” He took a deep breath and turned back to the Director “We’ll go, but I must say I’m no longer doing this for you”

Motherboard remained silent as she watched both jolts go, she then let go a weak chuckle, those words remained her of somelian she shares her life with.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas and Guy returned home attempting to settle down after the recent events, they were silent as every time there was an uncomfortable situation, after a couple of minutes Guy started to pack stuff for their journey, he was not even sure was he was supposed to pack when going to a new planet, all he wanted at that moment was to break the tension.

“So… this is it” Thomas commented as he watched Guy pack.

“Mhh?”                          

“We are moving to a new planet” Thomas reinstated still not believed was they were about to do.

“A honeymoon is a honeymoon no matter the destination” Guy said happily trying to sound cheerful.

“This is more than a ‘honey moon’ the director actually expect us to save the human race…What if we fail?” Thomas questioned.

“If we fail, we fail together, I won’t stop being you soulmate for such small stumble, we are only a hundred years Thomas… we still have many to live…” Guy put the cloths aside and approached to Thomas to trail down his finger on his mate’s back. “You know…My line is very traditional, they say is a good thing in order to keep the renown high…Before meeting you, they literally trailed my life, how to act, how to eat, how to talk to higher society, what it was going to be of me when I became older, nothing was really a surprise because they told me what was coming…but… one day, I was in my art lecture when somelian stepped upon me and offered me to work alongside somelian…”

“Me?” Thomas purred feeling Guy’s finger trail.

Guy nodded “Since I accepted Motherboard’s offer my life has been anything but what my bloodline wanted me to do, I was afraid at first… But as I started to like this new life I learn to overcome it. You teach me to not be afraid of new things, though I must admit experience a new environment makes me nervous, but…” He proceeded to kiss Thomas lightly “As long as I’m with you, nothing else matters”

Thomas smiled and gave a second round to the kiss

Guy pulled back gently “Still… I’ll go visit my bloodline tomorrow to say goodbye…Hope you’ll do the same”

“I don’t know Guy” Thomas said pretty upset.

“Do you really want you last chat with your mother to be an argue?” Guy asked.

“Xe never loved me…” Thomas muttered switching his sadness to anger

“Of course xe loves you, didn’t you see xyr face? Xe’s in pain to let xyr beloved jolt go”

Thomas looked aside “I don’t want to talk about that”

“Come on Thomas, just a small chat” Guy encouraged.

Thomas kept his distance “I’ll take a shower”

Thomas quickly disappeared from Guy’s sight; the smaller stellian sighed and prayed in silent hoping Thomas would come to reason. After frothy eight hours, Thomas gained enough courage to sneak into Motherboard’s workplace, the place was calm as always and it didn’t take him long to spot her.

“What can I do for you?” Motherboard asked without even looking back.

“Are you mad?” The younger asked after a long pause.

She parted away from the table “Why would I?”

Thomas massaged his left upper arm “Well…I made quite a show out there…” He said quite guilty.

“You are still young, I wasn’t expecting you to take it easily” She responded.

Thomas lowered his head and frowned sadly “Guess I’m not that mature as I thought I was…”

Motherboard kneel and lifted the smaller’s chin “Accepting your mistakes is a sign of maturity, but you can’t be considered a true mature stellian if you don’t learn from them”

Thomas stepped back and gazed at his mother’s vast collection of samples and knowledge “Sometimes I question myself if I’m truly learning something. Sometimes I just feel I’m not, I really would love to have a teacher who would tell me if I’m doing right or wrong in that moment…” 

“There’s no better teacher than your own experience” Motherboard commented.

Thomas sighed “Don’t you have any other phrase that won’t make me feel dumber?”

Motherboard let go a weak chuckle “Why would my words make you feel like that? You are already learning, and even beyond that. You discovered music was your talent, you choose your decomposer mate without even knowing you were a lighter, besides you are not going to exhale, my Jolt, this s not a permanent goodbye”

“But I’ll be alone…I don’t want to be alone there…” Thomas whispered.

“You won’t Thomas, Guy will be with you”

“But…Is not the same…It’s been years since I have been trying to do things on my own…  But the fact that I know you are here to back me up is what makes me take the risk, Guy maybe with me on Earth with me, but… If I can’t protect him, who’s going to protect me?! Us?!”

Motherboard hushed “Thomas, you are a valuable stellian, a wonderful son and I don’t doubt you are being an excellent mate. However, you will never feel fulfilled if you need someone else’s approval to believe in things, that’s why you must go now. The only way you will become truly dependent, is if we part away…”

“I’m not ready…” Thomas cried.

 “I already teach you the basics to succeed on this mission, you can do it, you just have to believe in your own knowledge. You two can sleep here if you like, I’ll remain here researching”

“Wait… two?!”  Thomas looked back and spotted Guy perking from behind a pillar. “Guy…”

Guy came out from his hiding place “Ok ok, I’m guilty, I just wanted to make sure your conversation went smoothly, we are supposed to take care of each other after all…” He reunited with his mate with a gentle hug.

“You two can rest here, there’s a blanked stored down the sofa-bed if you need it” Motherboard announced.

“Thank you  mom…” Thomas whispered.

Both leaned on the not so comfortable bed, they moved from one side to the other like little puppies trying to get a comfortable position on the mother’s lap until they finally fell asleep.

 

Motherboard made the last clicks on her console before parting away, she looked back at the sleeping jolts with a sad frown,  she approached to them and rand her ribbons across their bodies to make sure they were fall asleep, she eventually picked them up with and put them on the same pod.

 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way”


End file.
